


La Grande Vadrouille

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 文画交换。改编自经典法国喜剧《虎口脱险》。CP：83、115、64演员表：泽菲兰→联队长韦尔吉纳→中队长沙里贝尔→指挥家格里诺→投弹手阿代尔斐尔→油漆工波勒克兰→机枪手奥默里克→修道士甲努德內→修道士乙让勒努→飞行员伊尼亚斯→抵抗组织成员米尤→木偶戏演员齐尔→高射炮手
Relationships: Adelphel de Chevraudan/Janlenoux de Courcillant, Charibert de Leusignac/Guerrique de Montrohain, Grinnaux de Dzemael/Paulecrain de Fanouilley





	1. Chapter 1

我向你保证，这是一个真实的故事，就像圆桌骑士们的故事一样真。

这个故事发生在第二次世界大战，那时战火刚越过英吉利海峡，德国的轰炸机就像蝇群，几乎每天不间断地来，伦敦的市民们夜里都不敢点蜡烛，地下室成为了孩子们新的睡房。

英国人收到了来自德国的太多见面礼，沉重得连大地都快承受不住，像青春期少女的脸颊那样布满坑洼的粉刺，于是他们也计划着礼尚往来。

当伦敦郊外的胡桃木发出新芽的时候，英国皇家空军决定请德国人喝杯“鸳鸯茶”，负责送外卖的是一支刚建立没多久的飞行混编联队。

这次行动的指挥官是泽菲兰，他以联队长的身份坐在最领头的那架轰炸机副驾驶座上，引着英格兰的雄鹰们在夜色中飞向德意志的腹地。

执行任务的轰炸机中，有一架崭新的“哈利法克斯”[1]，这是她第一次前往德国旅行，新鲜事物总是能带来美好的期待，飞机才刚越过英吉利海峡，兴奋的大男孩们已经开始想象与她拍胜利合影时该摆个什么姿势。

“按照身高排列，我该站中间。”投弹手格里诺来自康沃尔郡的贵族家庭，说话的语调带着天生的傲慢，他原本报考了飞行学校，却因为过高的身量被驾驶舱拒之门外，但投弹手也没什么不好的，将满载炸药的铁疙瘩一个一个喂给希特勒的感觉棒极了，永远令他热血沸腾，“另外，波勒克兰是我的人，他要在我旁边。”

机枪手波勒克兰没有回答，唯一的那只盯着玻璃罩外深蓝如墨的夜空，他过去曾是格里诺的私人护卫，在阻止一次绑架时失去了半边眼睛，战争开始之后，格里诺带他一起加入空军，在天空上瞄准，对他而言，一只眼睛也够了。

“中间是少校的位置，他可是我们的头儿。”盖里克盯着地图，他来自爱尔兰乡下，从未想过自己能飞上蓝天，是泽菲兰给了他实现梦想的机会。那时他在总部担任司机，泽菲兰要从斯坦摩尔去多佛，刚巧由他负责接送。在伦敦雾蒙蒙的街道上，他忍不住多嘴，向后视镜里那双看起来和蔼的眼睛倾诉了向往，而在肯特郡开满红莓的原野上，泽菲兰的鼓励使他下决心去试一试。他成功了，尽管只是个领航员，开不了飞机，但飞行员离了他也哪都去不了。他很容易就说服了自己相信，领航员是飞机上最重要的职位。

“通常的惯例是，飞行员在中间。”韦尔吉纳少校温和地指出，他是这支轰炸机中队的中队长，也是唯一经历过上次战争的人。有人说他本可以升任大队长，甚至是联队长的，是他本人辞却了总部的安排，至于其中的原因，除了他自己外无人知晓。

“我在哪都行。”让勒努很少参与机舱内的闲聊，他是飞行员，必须集中注意力。他单手握着推进器，另一只手遮挡仪表盘上的反光，已经很接近目的地了，月色在他颜色相异的双眼里慢慢变得明亮。

“全体注意，全体注意，”泽菲兰的声音在无线电里响起，“五分钟后我们将抵达初点[2]，投弹手请立即就位，重复一遍，投弹手就位……”

“很棒！”格里诺咧开嘴，望着天空上明亮的圆盘，“是轰炸机之月。”

“保持警惕！”韦尔吉纳提醒，“满月会帮助我们看清地面目标，但也方便敌军的高射炮瞄准。”

一排子弹击中飞机尾部，擦出一点点火花，证明他说的话是多么正确。万幸的是尾部炮台附近没有人。波勒克兰是机腹机枪手，他果断对靠近的拦截机实施了报复，一团火球在右前方炸亮。

他们很快抵达了目标上空。格里诺像下肉丸一样把所有的炮弹都扔了下去，地面燃起火光，烟雾滚滚，好像秋收后焚烧麦杆的田野。

“嘿嘿，瞧我的——”他刚想得意地吹嘘几句，整座机舱忽然发出被击中的颤抖，剧痛使他倒抽了一口气，“我受伤了。”他捂着腹部，手指间流出血。

“别嚷嚷，你只是蹭破了点皮。”机枪手从右眼里取出弹片，那边眼球早就被摘掉了，如今镶嵌在里面的只是枚玻璃珠。

“飞机尾部中弹，”韦尔吉纳握着无线电，“格里诺受了点轻伤，波勒克兰在帮他止血，其余人……”耳机里传来尖锐的噪音，像蜂鸣一样刺耳。

“请立即……返……航……”泽菲兰的话音被无线电噪声切割得支离破碎，“韦尔吉纳，请务必……把男孩们……”

带回来。

“明白，我会把他们毫发无伤地带回基地。”韦尔吉纳摘下耳机，无线电彻底地寂静下来，星稀的夜空因此显得辽远，有种不合时宜的美丽，就连高射炮和航弹炸裂的火光也恍如烟花。

“返航。”他命令道，弯腰走进驾驶室。

“了解。”让勒努握着操纵杆，飞机在空中绕出一个平滑的弧度，尽量不引人注意地向着战场边缘移动。

有敌机发现了这架“哈利法克斯”的企图，想要趁势收割这只受伤的伦敦雁，波勒克兰的机枪火力使它打消了念头，带着冒烟的翅膀消失在黑暗的云层里。格里诺得意地打了个响指，波勒克兰在天空中瞄得比地面上还准。

他们逐渐离开了德国高射炮的范围，云层挡住月光，整个空域顿时变得黯淡，后方不再有敌机追来，周围渐渐平静，在无边无际的黑暗中，这反而使人觉得阴森可怖。

“鸳鸯茶，鸳鸯品……”

不知是谁起头的，不是盖里克就是格里诺，波勒克兰也不是没可能，他们在机舱里哼起来自新世界的小调。

盖里克左右点头，打着节拍，“这歌真不错，朗朗上口！”

“是啊，难得一首歌的歌词里没有你不认识的字。”格里诺毫不客气地讽刺他。

波勒克兰靠在炮台边上，眺望着远处地平线上升起的白光，天就要亮了，可海峡仍然看不见，他不记得来时的路有这么长。

太阳照亮欧罗巴的天空，低矮的云层被风撕碎成奶昔状的碎片，英吉利海峡却不知在何方。

“盖里克，”韦尔吉纳呼唤领航员，“我们到哪了？”

“加莱[3]，”盖里克信心十足地回答，展开手里的地图，指着刚好吞噬掉英吉利海峡的大洞，敌人的高射炮实在是打得太准了，“就是这里，已经离英国很近了，我们马上就能看到多佛海岸的白色悬崖。”

韦尔吉纳站起来，想要获得更好的视野，猛然间刺入眼帘的却是铁灰色的埃菲尔铁塔。

“天哪！”格里诺躺在波勒克兰的腿上咆哮，“我们的领航员竟然是个路痴！”

“飞机马上就要没油了，”让勒努看了眼仪表盘，油量指针已经偏移到了红色区域，“最多还能坚持二十分钟，算上滑翔时间的话，还能再稍微长一点。”

“按顺序准备跳伞。”韦尔吉纳命令。他在心里暗暗发誓，无论如何都要把这群大男孩毫发无伤地带回英国。

“降落后在哪汇合？”盖里克问，他是跳伞的第一顺位。

“土耳其浴室，”韦尔吉纳回答，“就在巴黎清镇寺旁边，接头暗号，”他想了想，“就‘鸳鸯茶’吧，既然你们都喜欢。”

“得嘞！”领航员挥挥手，第一个跳了出去，巴黎上空的低矮云层淹没了他的身影，他就像只鸟那样消失了。

“格里诺，”韦尔吉纳走到投弹手身边，“怎么样？你能自己跳伞吗？”

“我来照看他。”波勒克兰扶起格里诺，检查好两人的降落伞。他们一起跳出了机舱，天空中绽放出两朵白花，像一对蝴蝶那样紧靠。

上帝保佑！他们的距离太近了，但愿降落伞绳不会缠在一起。韦尔吉纳在心里祈祷，他是一个虔诚的圣公会信徒。

只剩下他和飞行员了。

“祝你好运。”韦尔吉纳对让勒努说，“我们在土耳其浴室见，你可千万不要失约。”

说完他踏出机舱，巴黎高空的风撑开降落伞，托着他像蒲公英那样飘荡。

飞行员最后一个跳伞。让勒努离开飞机时，螺旋桨已经停摆了，他在半空中看着初次执行任务的“哈利法克斯”远远地坠毁在郊外。

但愿不要有任何无辜的法国人受伤。

【1】很多影析号都说是“兰开斯特”轰炸机，但是我以我家里书柜上落灰的那堆图册发誓，这绝对是架“哈利法克斯”，虽然电影里只有剪影，但可以很清楚看到垂尾是很方的，“兰开斯特”垂尾是盾牌形，“哈利法克斯”才是方的。另外这架飞机到了白天就变成美国的B17，我怀疑晚上的那个剪影是资料里面截的，白天才是真机拍摄。

【2】Initial Point，指，抵达轰炸位置前的最后一个地标。我真的不知道中文对应哪个词，随便翻译的。

【3】网上流传最广，很多影评也用的版本，把这里翻译成“戛纳”，我认为是大概率错误的，电影里地图毁坏部位是英吉利海峡周围，加莱是法国这边的海岸，而戛纳在法国右下角，地图是完好的，与英国和德国形成三角形，怎么想也不可能是这里。


	2. Chapter 2

韦尔吉纳打开降落伞，风将他带到了动物园的上空，他看到两只老虎在前方悠闲地散步，还有长颈鹿啃吃树梢上的嫩叶。最后他落在了海豹池子里，一切进行得非常顺利，在抵达土耳其浴室前他就已经洗上了冷水澡。

“今天挺冷的不是吗？”他半自嘲地对面前那双黑溜溜的眼睛说，以最快的速度收起降落伞，布料吸了水变得沉甸甸的，但这难不倒他。

有位穿制服的人跑来，站在水池边冲他挥手，“喂，上来，你快上来！”

不是德军，只是动物园的管理，从帽子看，应该是园长。

韦尔吉纳游到岸边，将降落伞扔过围栏，动物园的园长拽住伞绳，将从天而降的客人拉到岸上。

“谢谢。”韦尔吉纳说，他的法语很标准。

“美国人？”那人打量着他的夹克。

“不，英国人。”韦尔吉纳将降落伞从腰上解开。

“不管怎么样，你都得赶快离开这，动物园要开门了，来的可都是德国人。”园长是个胖家伙，腰围足有韦尔吉纳两倍，说话一着急就气喘吁吁。

“我明白，”韦尔吉纳说着，将降落伞揉成一团，“但要先把这个藏好，我不想连累你。你已经给了我很大的帮助。”

“只是举手之劳，”动物园的园长说，“而且我也收到了丰厚的回礼。最近市面上什么都紧缺，我却有六个孩子要养，全都是长身体的时候，正愁没有布料给他们做新衣服呢，”他美滋滋地抱着降落伞，那是上好的白色丝绸做的，“这么多，可以穿到战争结束了。”还附赠结实的尼龙绳。

“替我向孩子们问好，”韦尔吉纳明白他的意思，将降落伞交给他，“但一定要藏得小心，别让任何人看见。”此地不宜久留，他对友好的法国人挥手，“再见，善良的朋友，德国法西斯的好日子不会长久了。”

“等一下，”园长忽然想起一件重要的事情，飞行员已经走出很远，他怕英国人听不清，用手在鼻子下方比划着，“胡子！你的胡子，最好刮掉，这实在太英国了，德国人会怀疑的。”

“你说得对。”韦尔吉纳打了个了解的手势，解下围巾掩住上唇。

一辆德国三轮摩托驶过园外的马路，车轮掀起一阵席卷着落叶的尘埃。韦尔吉纳掩身躲在高大的铁门背后，塞纳河在他的左后方安静地流淌，清真寺就在几公里外的岸边。

盖里克被艺术之都的风带到了巴黎歌剧院的屋顶，落下的时候刚好骑在有翼天马铜像的背部。

不是每个人都有这么帅气的降落。他一边收起降落伞一边想，刚才的造型很适合登在报纸上，要是有人能给他拍一下就好了，但很可惜，飞过他身边的鸽子身上并没带有照相机。

降落伞挂在女武神的长矛上，为瓦尔基里穿上了洁净的丝绸长袍，这布料看起来很贵，摸上去比他穿的任何一件衣服都舒服。这是盖里克第一次实战跳伞，他忘记问中队长，弄坏降落伞要不要赔？

他小心翼翼地，花了很长的时间才收拾好降落伞。他将这团白布抱在怀里，攀着歌剧院外墙的浮雕往下移动，所有的窗子里都有人声，有的还有音乐，但有一个房间，猩红色的落地窗帘紧闭，听起来安安静静。他从外面将窗打开一条缝，看了看，里面空无一人。这是个很大的房间，有浴室，还有更衣间，衣橱大得可以塞进一支中队，这里到处都是可以藏身的地方。

下方传来尖厉的刹车音，德国人的摩托车已经到了楼下，没有时间再犹豫了。

盖里克跳下窗台，擦掉鞋底留下的泥印，躲进洗手台旁边的帘幕背后，打算在那里等到德国人离开。

歌剧院的演出大厅里，指挥家沙里贝尔正在为晚上的交响歌剧音乐会排练《拉科奇进行曲》。

他的心情相当不好，表面上看起来是因为乐队的表演无法令他满意，真正惹怒他的却是悬挂在包厢正中央的黑色十字架，那块东西完全破坏了剧院的审美，就像两笔不和谐的墨迹，品味低劣地跻身在古典风格的花环中。但为了艺术的洁净与长存，他不得不暂时忍耐这种罪恶的不和谐。那些穿灰衣的老鼠们在艺术的殿堂里肆虐太久了，用肮脏的脚爪玷污莫扎特与亨德尔，在缪斯的面前发出粗鄙不堪入耳的声音，他要来一次彻底的扫除与清洗，将这些有辱斯文的家伙们通通送下地狱。

焚书的恶魔们不配拥有美。

“安静点，安静点，说过多少次了，排练时不许交头接耳。”沙里贝尔大声训斥着坐在后排的乐师，假装不知道他们的窃窃私语是为了掩饰什么。

在上方几英尺高的观众席包厢里，几位工人正将鲜血红的玫瑰覆盖在反抗组织送来的炸药包上。

“这可够喝一杯的了！”他们低声笑着，相互拥抱，“让我们用鲜花替他们送葬吧！”

这几位小伙子都是穷苦人出身，在歌剧院里做不起眼的杂活，躲在幕布与舞台下方听过无数赞美勇气的唱段，却头一次体会到做英雄的滋味。

红色的魔鬼从观众席上站起来，他的中音低沉，好像雷鸣在山峦翻滚。

“看，这些玫瑰，昨夜霜后的玫瑰……[1]”

他唱的不是大家正在演奏的曲子。

沙里贝尔露出冰冷的微笑，那是他们事先约好的暗号，代表一切准备妥当，地狱火烧得旺盛，就等恶人下锅。但在那之前，靡菲斯特还有别的事要做。

指挥家作势不满地抱怨男中音打断他的排练，“我说，你是有什么毛病吗？你以为自己在哪里？”

“我在歌剧院，我唱的是歌剧，正是晚上演出的曲目，”扮演魔鬼的是埃尔姆诺斯特，他有双亮如磷火的幽绿色眼睛，可以令人想起夏夜的萤虫，也可以令人想起毛骨悚然的地狱，全凭他精湛的演技决定，“这有什么不对吗？”

“一点也没有，”沙里贝尔语调怪异地笑道，“但我想请你出去，你，还有你，你们全部，靡菲斯特，带着你的玛格丽特，还有浮士德，通通给我滚出去！这里只容得下柏辽兹！”

“既然这样的话，”埃尔姆诺斯特从容优雅地鞠躬行礼，向正在观众席上对戏的演员们招手，“那我们还是到别处去吧。”

魔鬼长角的红色身影刚消失，德国人黑色的皮靴就踏了进来。

“给我仔细搜，一处都不能放过。”穿着少校军服的德国军官走向指挥家，对他行了个军礼，“很抱歉，沙里贝尔阁下，打扰您的排练了。”

“今天到底是触了什么霉头？”沙里贝尔表情生气地抱起手臂，指挥棒在他的手里敲打着空气，“我还不是想着，你们的将军晚上大驾光临，为了保证演出的完美，我才特意在下午加了场排练。可您瞧瞧，瞧瞧，这些家伙，拿着枪，在乐池里像老鼠一样到处乱窜，这排练还怎么进行得下去？”

“很抱歉，沙里贝尔阁下，”德军少校说，“我并不是故意……呃，打扰您的排练。只是……有个英国飞行员落在了歌剧院的屋顶，我想他就藏在这幢建筑物的某处，他带着枪，很危险，所以，为了您的安全，也为了晚上的演出得以顺利进行，我们必须抓到这个罪犯。”

“行吧，”沙里贝尔冷笑一声，却放下心，德国人并不是为了炸药的事来的，“反正你们各有各的理由，”他一脸愤懑地转向乐队，“听见了吗？这位军爷体恤各位，要给你们放假，大家散了吧，都散了吧！晚上的演出不见鬼才怪呢！”

沙里贝尔折断指挥棒，随手一扔，步伐轻傲却优雅地走出乐池，连一眼都懒得看那些德国兵。

他径直回到自己的房间里，反手关上门，走到洗手台边，拧开水龙头，流水哗啦啦的，使他想起了肖邦。

可别节外生枝。

他用冷水擦了把脸，伸手取毛巾，却触到一块光滑柔软的丝绸，上面还有精密的尼龙缝线。

沙里贝尔知道这是什么。

【1】这首《昨夜霜后的玫瑰》和沙里贝尔指挥的《拉科奇进行曲》均出自柏辽兹《浮士德的沉沦》。电影里掩人耳目的康乃馨本文替换成玫瑰。


	3. Chapter 3

让勒努在天空跟盖里克打了个照面，随后被突然转向的风吹远。他在空中飘荡了比预想的更长的时间，巴黎的街道在他的下方伸展，他看到了塞纳河边白色的清真寺，祈祷风能把他送去那边，突变的气流却不遂他的意愿，将他带向镶嵌在绿树林荫道上的灰色联排建筑。

往下降落时，他听到有人唱歌，像云雀那样高昂，又像百灵鸟那么悦耳，在高处听得断断续续，他正像风筝一样飘向歌声传来的方向。

“啦啦啦，啦啦啦啦啦，我要来了，你们大家快都让开！[1]”唱歌的是油漆工阿代尔斐尔，他在教堂的唱诗班里练就了一副好嗓子，并幸运地躲过了变声期的摧残。眼下他正站在几块木板临时搭建的简易升降梯上，用他的劳动挣下周的面包钱。

“喂！你瞎唱什么呢？”巡逻的德国宪兵粗声粗气地问，“你是在讽刺来视察的将军吗？”

“不，没有，当然没有，”阿代尔斐尔微笑着摇头，“这是罗西尼，意大利人写的，意大利是你们的盟友不是吗？”

德国兵不认识罗西尼，他只想不出乱子地执完今日的勤，“不管是什么，快闭上你的嘴，否则我就把你当奸细抓起来。”

“遵命，阁下。”阿代尔斐尔在心里对那人做了个鬼脸，继续干他的活——把这片外墙木格栅漆成绿色。

他是个年轻的小伙子，思维敏捷得就像兔子，一会儿跳到这，一儿会蹦到那。德国人不许他唱歌，却管不住他的思想。他一边刷油漆，一边天马行空地放飞想象。德国人凶神恶煞的样子使他想到了那些死去的犹太人，想到了可怕的水晶之夜。

一个问题冷不丁地跳入脑海：德国人是不是讨厌绿色？

阿代尔斐尔听说，水晶之夜那天晚上，许多犹太人的店铺和房门都被泼了绿油漆，就连他们的狗和马都遭了殃。看起来，绿色对德国人来说应该是很不好的颜色，所以才被用来羞辱他们不喜欢的人。可是，阿代尔斐尔望着手里绿油油的长柄刷，如果德国人不喜欢绿色的话，又为什么命令他把党卫军总部的这片格栅刷成绿色呢？他们总不可能自取其辱。

所以……他就纳闷了。德国人究竟是喜欢绿色？还是不喜欢绿色？这还真是一个值得思考的问题……

他一边刷漆，一边琢磨，却始终得不到答案，不由得懊恼地叹道，“要有什么人能问问就好了！”

升降梯猛地摇晃了一下，穿夹克的男人从天而降，正好悬挂在他的面前。

“早知道我应该祈祷中彩票。”阿代尔斐尔不敢相信地喃喃自语，“下午好，先生，我可以问您一个问题吗？”

“什么？”让勒努听不懂法语。

阿代尔斐尔听出对方说的是英语，他在中学里学过，很少的一点，“德国人，呃……”他指着刚刷了一半的墙，努力回忆课本上见过的单词，“他们喜欢绿色吗？还是……不喜欢？”

让勒努一脸的莫名其妙，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“好吧，”阿代尔斐尔放弃了，看来这个人不是老天爷派来给他解答问题的。他捡起掉在木板上的刷子，打算继续他的活计，抬起眼的时候才发现，视野上方漂浮的白色不是云彩，而是一片随风摇摆的降落伞，“你是飞行员？”

“是的，英国皇家空军。”让勒努回答，对他敬了个军礼，不太标准，降落伞绳缠住了他的胳膊。

阿代尔斐尔怔怔地看着他，表情里夹杂着激动与欣喜，他张开嘴，想说点什么，笑容却忽然收敛住，他想起了自己为什么要在这里刷油漆。

“赶紧上去！”他对飞行员说，指了指下面列队的德国人，“这里是党卫军总部，您可真挑了个好地方落下来！”

让勒努耸肩，“不是我，是风。”

是上帝。阿代尔斐尔注意到，这位飞行员的睫毛下是双美丽的异色眼睛，一道很长的伤痕贯穿较浅的那边的眼睑，他的脸却仍像塞佛尔瓷器一样精致，在他的脸侧留下阴影的是丁香色的美丽长发，还有他塞在夹克里的飞行员领巾，是春天时刚萌发的青草的浅绿色。

德国人喜不喜欢绿色已经不重要了。

他喜欢。

让勒努的降落伞挂在相当不走运的地方，房檐割破了丝绸布，他越是用力往上爬，裂缝就越撕越大。

“您得快一点，”阿代尔斐尔小声提醒，“他们正在集合，人越来越多了，今天有个大人物要来，好像是个什么上将，瞧，德国人全都穿上了黑礼服，跟奔丧一样。”

“我倒是想……”让勒努叹气，“可这块布在跟我作对。”

“用这个，”阿代尔斐尔手指升降梯的缆绳，“放心吧，它们很结实。”

“那你可得抓紧了，”让勒努解开降落伞，跳到升降梯上，抓住缆绳。

黑色的轿车驶进广场，列队等候的德国兵们立正，向坐在后排的军官敬礼。车门打开，一位穿着党卫军制服却别着国防军鹰徽的军官走下车，上将领章亮得像刚擦过似的。[2]

让勒努就要爬到屋顶了，升降梯在他的拉扯下剧烈地摇晃。阿代尔斐尔牢牢地抓住挡板以保持平衡，一双不安分的眼睛却在欣赏飞行员攀爬的英姿，藏在长裤下的那双线条优美的腿和结实的臀部使他心旷神怡。

让勒努已经可以够到屋檐，他伸手攀住排水管，放开缆绳，升降梯又是一阵剧烈的摇晃。油漆桶相互碰撞，阿代尔斐尔回过神来扶住，却还是溅出来一些。

党卫军上将感到有雨滴在肩头，用手一摸，指尖沾着白色的黏腻。

“长官，”他身边负责接待的军官赶紧陪笑，“在浪漫的地中海国家，这种事被看做幸运的象征。”

他的话音还未落尽，升降梯终于承受不住偏移的重量，侧面围栏的钉子崩脱，木板断裂成两半。

阿代尔斐尔及时地抓住了绳子才没有掉下去，但一桶没来及使用的白油漆从缝隙里滚落，正好掉在党卫军上将跟前，给他送了一份更大的“幸运”。

白油漆在坠地的碰撞中绽开，从头到脚洗白了上将和他的随从们。

“非常抱歉，阁下，我不是有意弄脏您的衣服，”阿代尔斐尔尴尬地挤出微笑，“只是个小小的意外。”他的美丽和微笑总能使他从麻烦中脱身，但这次却哑火了。

“奸细！”上将气急败坏地咆哮，“奸细！快把他们两个抓起来。这桶里面一定藏了炸药！[3]”

“不不！您误会了！”阿代尔斐尔解释，“这只是一桶普通的油漆。”

“啊……是你这家伙！”执勤的士兵端着枪跑过来，对指挥官说，“报告长官，我刚刚听见他在唱歌，讽刺我们的上将是个……恕我冒犯，是个横冲直撞的粗鲁村夫。”

“我哪有，”阿代尔斐尔十分委屈，想要解释，“那是罗西尼！意大利人！”

此时让勒努已经爬到了屋顶，德国人的注意力都在油漆工身上，他本可以趁机逃走。但他是位受过良好教育的英国绅士，骑士精神使他无法抛下无辜被连累的青年离开。

“你快上来！”他喊道。

“可是……”阿代尔斐尔还在尝试讲道理，几排子弹射向他，在升降梯的木板上留下许多窟窿，更多的油漆漏了下去，他无奈地叹息道，“是你们让事情变得更加糟糕的！”

这家伙不会指望能跟德国鬼子讲道理吧？

让勒努只好又顺着绳子爬下去，向天真的油漆工伸出胳膊，“抓住我的手，快，除非你不想活了。”

“哎？可我的手上全是油漆，会把你弄脏的。”阿代尔斐尔不好意思地搓手。

又是几发子弹飞来，让勒努悬在空中，无处隐蔽，其中一枚穿透了他的皮肤，在灰蓝色的袖子上留下一个深红的孔洞。

让勒努颤抖了一下，仍用力抓着缆绳，“快上来，你还在犹豫什么？”

一滴血落在阿代尔斐尔唇边，殷红而温热，阿代尔斐尔看着它落下，没有避开，直到那滴血吻上自己的脸，这是第一次，有人为了他流血。

他跃过去抓住飞行员的手，在操纵杆上磨砺出的薄茧微微粗糙，好像被阳光烤热的沙滩，或者夏天的屋顶，灼热得可以融化所有的油漆。

“对不起，”阿代尔斐尔说，“还有，谢谢。”

让勒努打了个手势，表示：别放在心上。

“其实，”他们沿着屋顶奔跑，穿过一个鸽子棚，阿代尔斐尔在无数翅膀起飞的声音里说，“战争刚开始的时候，我申请了飞行学校，但还没收到录取通知，法国就投降了。我只好继续做油漆工，就像我的父亲和爷爷那样。本来我应该和你一样，成为一名帅气的飞行员。”

“你说什么？我听不清。”让勒努的长发随着他的摇头摆动，“这里风太大了。”

“行吧，算了，”阿代尔斐尔讪讪地收音，没过多久又不甘心地开口，“我说——”他将音量提高到最大，有鸽子的绒羽飘进他嘴里，呛得他想要咳嗽，音节却还是倔强地从他的牙缝里挤出来，“我也想当飞行员。”

让勒努带着他在蓄水池边转弯，余光扫到油漆工脖子上玫红色的圆点领巾。

飞行员笑着说，“你已经很像了，朋友。[4]”

【1】《快给大忙人让路》，出自罗西尼《塞维利亚的理发师》。

【2】电影里就是这样穿的，但我觉得未必是Bug，党卫军戴国防军徽章的案例挺多，尤其是国防军出身的党卫军。

【3】电影里为了达到这种效果，真的用了炸药特效，这里是致敬。

【4】英国飞行员喜欢戴颜色酷炫的小围巾，让让的嫩绿色是沿用电影里的，相对已经算是低调的颜色了，阿代尔耳饰那种玫红才是爆款。


	4. Chapter 4

“那边，反光的看见了吗？是个天窗。我们可以从那里进楼，然后到街道上去。”

在法兰西城市里迷宫般的屋顶，阿代尔斐尔成为了飞行员的向导，带着受伤的英国友人穿过晾晒的被单海洋，还有避雷针和天线的丛林。

让勒努捂着手臂，跟在油漆工后面，每一次迈步都在加剧他的疼痛，他的嗓子几乎发不出声音，头顶上的汗水打湿他的头发，血腥味越来越浓。

“就是这里，快下来！”阿代尔斐尔打开天窗，先跳下去，站在楼梯间的拐角，支起手臂，将窗口撑到最大，接住了随后跳下来的飞行员。

“谢谢！”让勒努虚弱地微笑。

他们沿着螺旋形的楼梯奔跑，可才下到一半，就听见楼下传来骂骂咧咧的德语。

“真该死！”阿代尔斐尔叹道，“他们怎么这么快？”

“因为他们有摩托，”让勒努回答，“我看你还是回到屋顶去吧，换个方向跑，我来对付他们。”

“不。”阿代尔斐尔摇头，“我才不会丢下你。”

“这事情本就跟你无关，”让勒努劝道，“他们要抓的是我。”

“可我已经是你的共犯了！”阿代尔斐尔握着让勒努的手，他舍不得放开，“你忘了吗？我可是在油漆桶里放炸药的行刺犯。”

正当他们争执时，楼道里房门开启的亮光洒在他们的脸上。一位穿着睡袍的姑娘走出来，想看看外面发生了什么，却正撞见飞行员和油漆工在楼梯上拉拉扯扯。她看了眼让勒努的空军制服，露出了然一切的微笑。

“进来吧，”她朝他们招手，“躲到屋子里来，我不会出卖你们的。”

她的笑容美丽动人，就像天使一样。阿代尔斐尔相信，有着这样的笑容的女孩不会是坏人。他也是这么说服飞行员的。

让勒努其实不很确定，但眼下别无选择。

在歌剧院搜索的德国宪兵找遍了所有的房间，连舞台下方的齿轮机关与布景板之间的缝隙都仔细地查看过，然而一无所获，整座建筑里唯一没被打开过的门，是指挥家的私人房间。慑于沙里贝尔的火爆脾气，没有人敢去打搅他。

“你们退下，我来。”德军少校示意他们让开，整理了一下领子，以极其礼貌温和的节奏敲门，“抱歉打扰，沙里贝尔阁下，我们必须搜查这里所有的房间，还请您谅解。”

“行吧，行吧，”透过门缝，传来沙里贝尔尖厉的嗓音，指挥家打开门，“来啊，请进啊，各位大人，还站着干什么？欢迎光临我的会客厅，还有卧室，我可是在床底下藏了一百个英国伞兵呢！”

“见谅，”德军少校说，“只是例行公事。我一个人进去就行，走个过场，免得不好交代。”

沙里贝尔让开路，在军官身后重重地关上门，“我就不明白了，先生，我是哪里得罪您了吗？刚才打断我的排练，现在又不允许我教我的学生。”

少校歉意地摊开手，“要怪就怪那可恶的英国飞行员吧，他让我们都不好受了。”

“啊，对，飞行员，一个大活人能藏在哪呢？”沙里贝尔存心搅乱他的脑子，“你看我是不是？”

“当然不是。”

沙里贝尔又指着竖琴边畏首畏尾的青年，“他呢？”

“也不是。”德国军官看了眼青年后脑的小马尾，只有搞艺术的才会扎这么不伦不类的发型。

“那么你看吧，随便看吧！”沙里贝尔打开衣柜，用他的指挥棒在里面戳来戳去，“这里有吗？”

“没有。”

“这里呢？”他掀开窗帘，然后是浴室的遮挡布，“还有这里，和这里？”

“都没有。”德国军官擦了擦额头的汗，“听我说，沙里贝尔阁下……”

“你看这里，”沙里贝尔打开抽屉，“这些东西，全是黑市上才能买到的，我的崇拜者们时不时地就来给我进贡，但也许实际上是我走私的，用来养活床底下的一百个英国飞行员，您看，罪证也有了，要不要把我人赃俱获呢？”

“不不，”德国少校感到额角传来疼痛，“我这就走了，您继续教您的学生吧。”

这房间里所有可藏身的地方，指挥家都向他展示过了，除非英国飞行员会隐形，否则不可能藏在这里。

沙里贝尔的火气却没有消失，他不再冲军官发火，却迁怒给可怜的学生，一棍子敲在竖琴后探出来的脑门上，“你看什么看？以为自己可以偷懒了是不是？”

德国军官同情地看了眼捂着额头的青年，遇上沙里贝尔这样的老师可真够倒霉的！他行了个礼退出房间，命令手下们将歌剧院再搜一遍，他亲眼看见降落伞挂在歌剧院的屋顶，英国飞行员一定就在这里的某处。

沙里贝尔关上门，反锁。

竖琴边的青年站起来，“非常感谢……”

“闭嘴！”沙里贝尔瞪了他一眼，又故意站在门边喊，“你今天是怎么了？连这么简单的曲子也弹错？我看你还是去弹《约翰弟弟》[1]吧，不，《小星星》，这样你好歹还能跟人炫耀自己会莫扎特！”

门外的脚步声走远了。沙里贝尔恢复高傲优雅的表情，走到竖琴边。

“谢谢你，”盖里克小声说，“还有，对不起，方才的事……我不是真想伤害你，只是担心你会把我交给德国人。”指挥家是多么善良的人，而他刚刚差点捅死了这位救世主——他以为掀开帘子的是德国宪兵。

“蠢货。”沙里贝尔哼了一声，“你该感谢的是那位德国军官，他根本不懂音乐，否则才没这么容易糊弄过去，我的学生怎么可能连琶音都弹不顺溜？我教的又不是动物园里的猴子。”

盖里克根本听不懂什么是琶音，也许以后有机会学，但现在，他有更紧急的事情要做。

“土耳其浴室，”他问沙里贝尔，“您知道这在哪吗？”

“怎么？”沙里贝尔一副好笑的表情，“死到临头了，你还有兴致去消遣？”

“是我们的中队长，”盖里克解释，“他要我们到那去集合。谢谢您的帮助，指挥家先生，但我必须得走了。”

他伸出手想要表示友善，可沙里贝尔看也没看，更尴尬的是，西装背部的缝线忽然炸开了，他的身材比指挥家的宽阔许多，从衣柜里借来的衣服太小，坐着装装样子还能勉强凑合，真要活动起来就绷不住了。

“瞧瞧，”沙里贝尔冷笑，“就你这副德行，还想到外面去溜达？从这里到土耳其浴室，就算昂首阔步，也得走一个小时，更别提一路上还要跟灰老鼠们玩躲猫猫。你连法语都说不利索，半道上不被逮了去才怪呢！”

“我必须去，这是大家商量好的。”盖里克脱下外套，放在沙发上，他觉得自己应该赔偿点什么，可唯一贵重的腕表在落地时摔坏了，钱包也不翼而飞，也许是在天上翻滚时掉了出来。上帝保佑！但愿捡到它的是位善良的法国人，里面的钱足够买一个星期面包了。

“你自寻死路我管不着，但请别连累我，还有这座剧院，”沙里贝尔说得强硬，他看出盖里克是个善良的青年，于是故意利用对方的同情心，“除非……你是知道自己活不长了，存心要拿这里所有人的命替你陪葬。”

“不，当然不是了，我怎么会这么想呢？”盖里克连忙摆手否认，“可我该怎么办呢？如果我到不了土耳其浴室，就无法跟同伴们汇合，也就……不能回到英国。”

“你看看这外面，”沙里贝尔拉他到窗边，将窗帘打开一道缝，剧院的外面站着荷枪实弹的德国兵，每个门都有人把守，只要你走出这房间的门，马上就会被德国人抓走，你不但回不了英国，还得上天堂。”

“可是……”盖里克挠着头，他是个老实的青年，承诺过的事情总会想要做到。他和同伴们约好了要在土耳其浴室见面的，他也曾向泽菲兰长官保证，会跟大伙一起平安地回来。那是出发前的事情了，泽菲兰很高兴他实现了梦想，特意过来鼓励他，还给了他一个温暖的拥抱，他并不想让联队长失望。

沙里贝尔盯着盖里克的眼睛，这家伙越是不说话，他就越是警惕，于是干脆威胁道，“你要是敢踏出这房间，我就马上把德国人喊回来，说我方才是受了你的胁迫，才不得不替你掩饰，反正对你来说，结果都一样。”他用食指在脖子上横了一道。

指挥家说得对，盖里克心想，一旦被抓住，整个剧院的人都会遭殃。盖里克不想害了他们。但他又必须回去。同伴们的面孔依次在他眼前闪过，最后是泽菲兰长官信任的笑容。他可是领航员，轰炸机上最重要的人，同伴们没有他是不行的。

“如果你一定要跟同伴们汇合，办法也不是没有。”沙里贝尔看出这家伙是个油盐不进的楞脾气，他倒不在乎盖里克的死活，只是放他出去会引起乱子，很可能坏了晚上的计划。

“什么办法？”盖里克问。

“我替你去土耳其浴室，我坐人力车，很快。”沙里贝尔慢悠悠地抛出回答。

“你去？”盖里克有些摸不着头脑，同伴们都不认识指挥家，他去有什么用呢？

“谁让我倒了血霉遇见你这么个家伙，”沙里贝尔一脸的不耐烦，“我去找你的同伴，然后告诉他们来这里接你，在那之前，你就乖乖藏在衣柜里，不许出来。”

“这样好像，也行？”盖里克拍了拍脑袋，没有想出更好的办法。

“那你还磨蹭什么？”沙里贝尔瞪了他一眼，催促道，“快告诉我你们的接头暗号。”

【1】法国儿歌，在中国有许多改编版本，比如《两只老虎》。


	5. Chapter 5

德国宪兵们在居民楼里挨家挨户地搜寻，阿代尔斐尔将耳朵贴在门口，听着牛皮靴粗鲁的步伐靠近，他对女孩使了个眼色，摆出生气的样子，一边怒骂一边开门：“我真受够了你这贱货！我起早贪黑地挣钱，你却在家里偷男人！”

他踢开门走向外面，正巧撞上那群德国宪兵，杜撰出来的桃色丑闻显然被他们当作了娱乐，一个个笑得促狭而玩味，“我们要挨家挨户地搜查。”

没等阿代尔斐尔回答，女孩带着哭腔与怨恨的声音从里面传出来，“你还有脸说我？整条街的人都知道你跟那嫁了三次的老寡妇相好，她还给你买了这块手表，欧米茄，可真漂亮，都够你挣一辈子的了！”

“别说了，丢人现眼的东西，”阿代尔斐尔冲着里面吼道，“你没见来客人了吗？”

“那是你的客人，跟我有什么关系？”女孩将飞行员的腕表砸在他的脸上，冲宪兵们喊道， “这玩意一看就是走私货，遵纪守法的公民可弄不来这个，你们还等什么？赶紧把他抓起来枪毙！”

“你疯了吗？”阿代尔斐尔握着那块表，满脸怒气地走进卧室，“这又不是我买的，你也知道是别人……”

一记响亮的耳光后，女孩尖叫一声，捂着脸逃到客厅。她只穿着睡衣，白色的绸缎下是她若隐若现的婀娜身段，洁白的双腿从蕾丝边下露出来，就像象牙雕刻的般精致。吸引了德国兵从浴室和阳台背后探出来的目光。

女孩就在窗边站着，小声地啜泣，一位德国宪兵走过来，想看看防火楼梯上有没有人躲在那里。

“我跟你不过了！”她忽然歇斯底里地喊起来，对那有着一头金发的德国人说，“这位先生可真英俊，心肠也一定不错。请问您可以帮我把卧室里的行李箱拿下来吗？”

“乐意效劳，夫人。”德国兵的目光贪婪地扫过她漂亮的脸蛋，走进卧室，花了半分钟的时间才把箱子搬下来，那箱子太大了，根本不是一个人能做的活儿，等他拖着箱子回到客厅，已经累得不想动了。

“你们看看，你们看看，”阿代尔斐尔向德国宪兵队的长官抗议，“这贱女人竟然当着我的面跟别的男人调情！”他威胁地对女孩举起拳头，“你这丢人现眼的婊子，等军爷们走了，看我不揍你！”

“来啊，有本事你现在就来！”女孩故意激他，做了个挑衅的手势，“不敢你就是这个！”说罢她躲到了德国人的背后，拽着灰色袖管里的胳膊，挡在自己身前。

德国宪兵都在看好戏，他们的长官却感到不耐烦，“里面都仔细搜寻过了吗？”

“报告长官，全都搜过了。”

“阳台呢？卫生间呢？窗户外面呢？”

“都搜过了。”

“走，”军官挥手，“下一间。”

“各位请走好，”阿代尔斐尔点头哈腰地送他们出去，女孩在他身后摔碎了盘子，听起来这场夫妻捉奸的闹剧还得继续很久。

阿代尔斐尔关上门。扶着墙壁捂嘴笑疼了肚子。

“很抱歉，小姐，我刚才对您说了些冒犯的话。”

“没关系。”女孩笑着说，“我还打了您呢。”

“一点也不疼，至少，没有我自己打的那下疼。”阿代尔斐尔揉着微肿的脸走到窗边。飞行员藏在停靠在一楼的电梯顶上，即使站在窗边，视线也到不了那里，必须踮着脚拼命向下俯身才能够着，“快把你的手给我，我拉你进来。”

让勒努只穿着单衣，在外面冻得发抖，他依照油漆工的安排脱掉了外套和裤子，以防万一德国人看到他，好假装是情急之下抱着衣服翻窗而出的奸夫，女孩给了他深色的外套，用来掩饰手臂上的伤口。但事情进行得很顺利，剧本没有演到这一步。

“谢谢你。”让勒努伸出手，刚碰到油漆工的指尖，忽然开动的电梯拉开了他们间的距离，将衣不蔽体的飞行员带到了一楼。把守大门的德国兵与他仅一墙之隔，飞行员蜷缩在电梯轨道的角落里，连呼吸也不敢大声。

很快电梯又继续开动，向着楼上缓慢地爬升。

“如果这电梯开到顶楼，他会被挤死的。”女孩着急地说。

“不能让它继续往上升，”阿代尔斐尔从厕所里拿了根铁棍，那是维修工遗留在那里的，他像只兔子那样迅速地奔向楼道里。德国兵已经去了楼上，走廊里没有人，他冲到尽头的小窗前，将铁棍塞进了电梯轨道，“这下你可走不动了。”

他正打算回到房间，穿堂而过的风吹关了门，电梯就在此时停住，狭小的箱子打开，走出来一位衣着保守的老妇人。她怀疑地打量着这位光着腿站在走廊上的陌生青年，像是把他当作了贼，或是某种更不体面的身份。

“我是来找我妹妹的，”阿代尔斐尔硬着头皮解释，德国人还在楼上，如果这老太太喊起来，一切就全完了，“我从屋子里出来忘记了带钥匙，我一般把备用钥匙放在擦脚垫下面的，可是现在找不到了，也许是被什么人拿走了，我该提醒妹妹换把锁……”

老太太看起来并没有被说服，她用一双灰眼睛审视地盯着他。幸运地是门在她开口前打开了。

“快进来，亲爱的，”女孩将阿代尔斐尔拉进房间，“他太重了，我拉不动他，还是得你来。”

阿代尔斐尔没费多大力气就把飞行员拉了上来。如果不是受了伤，让勒努本可以自己爬上来。

“谢谢，”让勒努说。

阿代尔斐尔刚想回答“不用”，却发现飞行员没有看着他，而是望着那可爱漂亮的女孩。

“米尤·韦南，”女孩自我介绍，“你们叫我米尤就行。”

“阿代尔斐尔·谢弗洛顿，油漆粉刷工。”阿代尔斐尔说得很大声，希望飞行员能记住这个名字。

让勒努与他们两位都握了手，“让勒努·库尔西昂，皇家空军飞行员。”

“你叫让勒努，却不会说法语？”阿代尔斐尔惊讶道，“让勒努”听起来完全是法国名字。

“就算现在改叫哈维斯，我也不可能马上会说西班牙语。”让勒努笑着说，走到卫生间里，他的伤口早就该包扎了。

窗外传来摩托车启动的声音。米尤站在窗边，透过窗帘的缝隙观察着外面，“行了他们走了，街上一个人也没有。”

“那我们也不打扰了，”阿代尔斐尔说，“我把他带到我家去，让他在那养伤，我一个人住，很方便。”

“不行，”米尤提醒，“德国人很可能会去你家。”

“去我家？”阿代尔斐尔意识到，女孩说得对，德国人只要打电话给公司，就能知道他住在哪，“你家有电话吗？借我用一下。”

“就在餐桌上。”

阿代尔斐尔握着话筒，拨了四个数字，电话很快接通了。

“喂，你们您找哪位？”对面传来低沉的男声，还有嘈杂的脚步，翻箱倒柜的撞击。

听上去有半打人。阿代尔斐尔沉住气，“我找谢弗洛顿先生。”

“我就是。”对方回答。

骗人。阿代尔斐尔心想，我的声音才没这么难听。但他不能就这么挂断，否则会引起怀疑，“您的声音跟上次听起来有些不一样？”

“是的，我感冒了。”对方回答。

真会瞎说！“愿您早日康复，”阿代尔斐尔决定顺水推舟，“等您病好了，可一定要记得还我的钱，别忘了，二十法郎，去年圣母升天节的时候安葬您母亲用的！”

对方挂断电话。他笑得前仰后合。

“怎么回事？”让勒努从浴室里走出来，他只用一只手，就将伤口包扎得漂漂亮亮。

“我家里有德国人。”阿代尔斐尔叹气，“我们没地方去了。”

“你可以继续留在这位小姐家，等风声过去了再想办法离开巴黎。”让勒努建议，“而我，我要去土耳其浴室，跟我的同伴们汇合，请问那地方离这里远吗？”

“他说什么？”女孩听不懂英国话。

“土耳其浴室。”阿代尔斐尔替她翻译，“受了伤，也不会说法语，还要去土耳其浴室，” 他皱着眉头说，“你们英国人的头都是铁做的吗？”

“反正胳膊不是。”让勒努自嘲地看了眼胳膊上衬衣撕成的绷带。

“你只要出了门就会被抓走，他们会把你折磨死的，我听说他们对漂亮的人特别残忍，喜欢把人的手脚都砍掉，然后插在花瓶里看着美丽的脸蛋凋零。”这可不是危言耸听，阿代尔斐尔在抵抗组织的传单上看到，德军就是这么摧残可怜的波兰女孩的。

也许是这描述真的太吓人，也许是无意之间听见了青年对自己的赞美，让勒努的笑容变得有些不自然，“我不认为他们会对我产生这种……兴趣。”

但阿代尔斐尔仍在说个不停。他还是没有弄明白德国人喜不喜欢绿油漆，却知道了另一件事情的答案——童话里的小美人鱼为什么会爱上王子？不是那个男人有多么迷人和英俊，而是他拥有美人鱼向往的人类世界和不灭的灵魂，就像让勒努身上承载着他所未能实现的飞行员梦想。也许他这辈子都注定只能当油漆工了，但那个有着丁香色长发的男人不该在这里止步不前，他应该回到广阔无垠的蓝天。

于是他拿定了主意，“我替你去土耳其浴室吧，我知道一条近路，只需要不到三十分钟。”

“不，这太危险了，”让勒努不同意，“我给你添的麻烦已经够多，不能再……”

“那你知道那浴室在哪吗？”阿代尔斐尔打断他，“到了那你要怎么进去？‘下午好，请给我一张大浴场的票’，这句话用法语怎么说？”

“只要我能到那里，总会有办法的。”让勒努承认他说得对，但仍没有被说服。

“办法就是我说的那样，我去找你的同伴，然后让他们来接你。”阿代尔斐尔也继续坚持。

“不如这样，”米尤终于忍不住插话，她对阿代尔斐尔说，“你去土耳其浴室，我送他去我哥哥那里暂避。你若是找到了他的同伴，就带他们来香舍丽榭的木偶剧团。”

“木偶剧团是吗？”阿代尔斐尔重复了一遍。

“是的，”米尤打开衣柜，找出两套男人的衣服，“这些都是我哥哥的衣服，他的身材比你们都高，但是没时间改了，先凑合穿吧。这些就交给我来处理了。” 

女孩将他们换下的衣服塞进浴缸旁的洗衣桶里，又在上面盖上几件深色的衣服，倒了几滴墨水，洇开的蓝色肥皂水看起来只像是普通的衣服掉色，掩盖了血和油漆的颜色与气味。

“你可真是个聪明姑娘！”阿代尔斐尔称赞道，转向让勒努，“那你的中队长呢？告诉我他长什么样？见面时我该对他说什么？”

让勒努没听懂两个法国人在说什么，但看起来他们已经达成了一致，现在是少数服从多数的时候。

“中队长留着巴斯克维尔式胡子，就像这样，”让勒努伸出两只手的食指，在嘴唇上描绘着，“接头暗号是‘鸳鸯茶’，有这么首歌你听过吗？”他唱道，“鸳鸯茶，鸳鸯品……”

“……你爱着我啊，我爱着你。”阿代尔斐尔愉快地接道，“美国歌，流行过一段时间，德国人来了就没人敢唱了，不过这样正好，省得弄错。”


	6. Chapter 6

阿代尔斐尔赤裸着身子，雾气缭绕的浴池看不清脸孔，他像散步那样慢慢地走动，装作不经意地寻找着留巴斯克维尔式胡子的男人。

这是个工作日，浴池里的人并不算多，但他仍感到有无数的目光落在自己身上，灼热得几乎能烧掉围在他腰间的浴巾，这种意味明显的注视令他浑身像起了荨麻疹般不自在。

他在水里走了一圈又一圈，脚掌都泡软了，大拇指软绵绵的，手指的皮肤也变得皱巴巴，好像刚受潮的香樟树皮。滴着水的胡须很难看出造型，巴斯克维尔胡子遇到水，也许就细得跟达利式一样了，只能一个一个地仔细辨认。

“鸳鸯茶，鸳鸯品，我爱着你啊，你爱着我……”

浴池里有唇须的男人大概八九个，阿代尔斐尔轻轻地唱着歌，从所有可能是目标的人身边经过，悄悄地观察他们的表情。但他们要么闭目养神，要么跟朋友聚在边上闲聊，要么身材臃肿得根本不可能塞进驾驶舱——阿代尔斐尔没有收到飞行学校的录取通知，但他向往着空军，所以知道，中队长只能由飞行员担任。

浴池的水温很高，空气里雾气弥漫，呼吸变得越来越困难，阿代尔斐尔的面颊浮上红晕，缺氧的感觉使他头晕目眩。

要突破德国人的封锁可不容易，让勒努的中队长也许还在路上。

阿代尔斐尔决定先起来透透气，再泡下去就要晕倒了。

就在他走到池边的时候，一个男人拉住了他的手，对他露出和蔼亲切的微笑。

“我观察你很久了，孩子，我想你在等的人是我。”

阿代尔斐尔好奇地打量对方。这位先生看起来大约四十岁，身材微胖，比他高半个头，颧骨下方有颗拇指尖那么大的黑痣，但这并不是他脸上最难看的地方。

他就是让勒努的中队长吗？也许是飞行员的外貌太英俊了，阿代尔斐尔总认为他的长官也该是一样好看的人，但他也十分清楚，空军招员的考量表里并没有外貌这一项。

“在这浴池里唱那首歌，只代表一个含义，我说得没错吧，孩子。”那人目光慈爱地抚摸青年的玫瑰金色卷发，手掌停留在头顶的发旋上。

“是的，我是在等您。”阿代尔斐尔乖巧地点头，尽量表现得讨人喜欢，希冀着待会让勒努问起时，中队长能替自己说几句好听的。

“这里人太多了，不方便讲话，我们换个地方吧。”男人拍了拍阿代尔斐尔裸露的肩，“到我的包间来，隔音很好，不会有人听见。”

阿代尔斐尔顺从地跟着他走到飘荡着白色纱帘的走廊尽头，那里有一排提供给客人休息和按摩用的小房间，装饰成典雅朴素的东方风格，墙壁与卧榻都是白色的。

他们一走进房间，男人把阿代尔斐尔按在了墙上，“你实在是太美了，我的孩子，你一定每天早上都对着镜子硬到不行。”

“您说什么？”阿代尔斐尔吃惊得张开了嘴唇，让勒努可没说过接头暗号还有这一句。

“我说你很美。”男人吻上他，用膝盖分开他的双腿。

阿代尔斐尔感到了抵在下腹部的坚硬，惊恐地抬起双臂，试图将对方推开，但他又不敢弄出太大动静，这可是有伤风化罪，浴池的老板一定会报警的。

“别害怕，孩子，我很温柔的，”男人的喘息喷在他的脸上，带着烟草刺鼻的气味，“你在我身边绕来绕去，嘴里还哼着娇滴滴的情歌，不就是为了跟我寻快活吗？”

沙里贝尔时常路过清真寺，却从没走进过那间土耳其浴室。一群人赤身裸体地泡在同一个池子里，在他看来是只有野蛮的贝都因人才会做的事情。他不想别人身上的汗水蒸气污损自己的身体，于是没有拿浴巾，而是带了件丝绸浴袍，紫色的布料一直垂到小腿肚，将身体裹得严严实实。

他在水池边漫不经心地走着，屈尊降贵地用他指挥海顿的灵魂哼这低俗的美国小调，他甚至不肯把那打油诗般的歌词唱出来，以免玷污他高贵的艺术家的舌头。

没过多久便有人过来搭讪，“先生，我想您更希望到里面去。”

那是个身材健壮的中年男人，他身形高大，肌肉呈现出经过锻炼的结实轮廓。

皇家空军的军官有这身材并不奇怪。而且，他有胡子，一字形。

沙里贝尔没有看他，保持着步伐，勾勾手指示意他跟上。

他带那人走到包间的帘子后，迅速地环视周围，关上门。

“您的样子真是太好看了，”那人恭维说，“要不是刚才也有人唱这样的曲子，我是不会相信您这样的人……会是……”他的手掌在腹部比划了几圈。

沙里贝尔虚起眼睛，“你什么意思？”

“我知道规矩的，”那人朝他靠近，“我会付钱。还是说，你只做熟客？”

沙里贝尔这回听懂了，只见他优雅地扬起手，给了对方一记响亮的耳光，将那满脑子幻想的人打得比早晨刚睡起还清醒，愣神了半天也没反应过来。

“刚刚你说也有人唱这首歌？他在哪？”

“他……”那人擦掉嘴角的血，“他跟一个男人走了，现在大概已经……你们是一起的对吧？可如果你跟他是同行，又为什么……”

“他是我的学生！”沙里贝尔随机应变，摆出惯常的傲慢姿态，“我听说他在这里有门小生意，于是过来找他，看看他赚了多少，够不够交保释金的？如果你不告诉我他在哪，我就把你交给德国警察，说你犯了有伤风化罪，他们会找到证据的，因为你本来就是个……”

“别说出来！”那人紧张得直冒汗，“您的学生，我只看见他跟人走了，但进了哪一间房，这就只能您自个儿找了。反正，就这一排。”

沙里贝尔冰冷地看了他一眼，推开门出去，迎面撞上一个奔跑的青年。

“你没长眼睛吗？”他厌恶地推开。

“对不起，”阿代尔斐尔气喘着说，“对不起，先生。”

在他的身后，跟着一个丑陋的男人，眼睛里布满被欲望染红的血丝，“跑什么？我又不是付不起钱。”

“先生，您真的误会了，我是来找朋友的，不是……”阿代尔斐尔尴尬地摆手，艰难地克制住想要呕吐的生理反应。

“误会？”那人以一种被愚弄的眼光看着阿代尔斐尔，恨不得把这美人生吃下肚，“在水池子里逛荡了半个钟头，连头发都没打湿，也不坐下来泡澡，只贴着男人打转，嘴里还哼着调情的小歌……你以为你是在做什么呢？”

“在寻找我，”沙里贝尔的反应迅速得就像闪电，“这孩子是我的学生，我们刚刚走散了，而现在我找到他了，再见，先生。”

说罢，他拉着那明显受到惊吓的青年走开，将门里门外的两个下流男人留在原地，说不定老天爷今日格外开恩，干脆将他们凑作一对好了。

沙里贝尔带着青年走到角落的窗边，靠在雕刻着植物图案的石柱子上，装作是看风景，却问，“你刚刚唱的是什么歌？再给我唱一遍。”

这个人看起来凶巴巴的，但刚刚若不是他帮忙解围，肯定会闹出大乱子。阿代尔斐尔想了想，没有拒绝，“鸳鸯……”

“够了。”沙里贝尔打断他，“你的口音听起来不像英国人。”

“我是法国人，”阿代尔斐尔说，“难道你也……”问题的答案显而易见，对面这位先生的法语说得跟莫里哀一样好。

“你知道英国人在哪吗？”沙里贝尔切入正题，“那个留一字型胡子的。”

“是巴斯克维尔胡子，”阿代尔斐尔纠正，“我也在找他，可是没有看到。”

“那你继续找吧，我可得走了，”沙里贝尔没时间耽搁，他要尽快赶回歌剧院，以免德国人起疑，“要是你找到他的话，麻烦替我转告，歌剧院晚上有场好戏，男主演是盖里克。”

“盖里克？”一个男音插进来，“我听见二位的谈话了，你们是在说盖里克？”

“您又是什么人？”沙里贝尔警惕地盯着来人。这位的年纪看起来跟前面两位相差不远，但说话的语调却比那对色鬼稳重多了。

“我是他的上级。”韦尔吉纳采用了十分谨慎的说话，以免自己听错，或者只是重名。

“可您没有胡子，”阿代尔斐尔表情怀疑，“您的胡子到哪去了？”

“十五分钟前还是有的，”韦尔吉纳叹息，举起手里的剪刀，“但我刚刚把它修掉了。”


	7. Chapter 7

沙里贝尔返回歌剧院，为晚上的演出做准备。越是大人物越是胆小如鼠，若是给那什么司令发现了端倪，那个本该在今晚下地狱的家伙很可能就不来了。

韦尔吉纳与阿代尔斐尔从浴场的更衣室里偷了两套德国军服，一个扮演将军，一个扮演副官，装作在街上视察的样子，朝着木偶剧院走去。

在占领区偷德国人的军装，还穿在身上大摇大摆地走，这可是只有最勇敢的人才能做到的事情。 阿代尔斐尔走得昂首挺胸，步伐铿锵，心里自豪极了。

“你学得还挺像。”韦尔吉纳称赞道。阿代尔斐尔的步子很稳，表情也沉得住气。他原本还担心这青年扮演不好自己的角色，现在看是完全多虑了。

“如今巴黎的街道上到处都是德国人，看多了也学会了。”阿代尔斐尔很喜欢韦尔吉纳。这位军官就像他想象的那样，是个气质不凡的中年人，在他布着皱纹的眼睑下深灰色的眼睛里，仍然可以看到年轻时的骨血与神光。如果此生还有机会成为飞行员，阿代尔斐尔希望自己的中队长也是这样的人。

“别担心，孩子，”韦尔吉纳说，“我们早晚会把他们赶出去的。”

他们抵达香榭丽舍的时候，木偶剧团里正在演出一部关于龙与圣骑士的神话剧。孩子们总是喜欢看英雄拯救世界的故事，因为在这样的故事里，好人最后总能得胜。

剧情刚进行到最后的高潮部分，巨龙在山坡上发现了可怜的牧羊女，要把这美丽纯洁的姑娘吞吃下肚。

“天哪！”年轻的牧羊女用她的木头嘴巴喊道，“谁来救救我啊！”

是米尤演的。阿代尔斐尔听出来。

“不会有人来救你的！”巨龙咆哮着吼道，喷出一团小小的火焰，烟雾笼罩在牧羊女身上，熏黑了她洁白的裙摆。

孩子们发出惊呼，有的伸长脖子，紧张地看着舞台，有的捂住了眼睛，不忍心目睹可恶的巨龙吃掉牧羊少女的可怕情景。

“啊！圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬！”牧羊女对着天空呼喊，“屠龙的圣骑士，您快来救我吧！”

“他忙着呢，不会来的！”巨龙逼近女孩，“你还是乖乖地到我肚子里来吧！”

“不，他一定会来的，”牧羊女扬起她雕刻得精致美丽的头，“只要我们坚定地呼喊他的名字……来吧，孩子们，让我们一起呼唤他！”

“圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬！圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬！圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬……”孩子们一齐喊道，清脆稚嫩的童声听起来好像清晨群鸟的鸣叫，几乎能令人忘记这是被纳粹占领的巴黎。

“真是个好故事，”阿代尔斐尔听得津津有味，“可这个女孩干嘛老瞪我？”他尝试着表现友好，却收获了反效果，“我看起来很像坏人吗？”

“在她眼里，现在的我们就是恶龙。”韦尔吉纳意味深长地扫了眼青年身上的军装。

在潮水般的喊声里，舞台后的窃窃私语被淹没得几乎听不见。

“来了两个德国人。”操纵着恶龙的是米尤的哥哥，他说台词的声音低沉，念旁白的时候抑扬顿挫，但他说话的本音又是另一种。

“那个将军是我们的中队长。”让勒努小声说，他也装扮成木偶戏演员，不停地摇晃布景最前方的几排草。

“另外一个是阿代尔斐尔，”米尤认出油漆工合欢般的卷发，“他也是我们的同伴。”

伊尼亚斯会意地点头，临时更改了木偶戏的旁白，“……但是圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬始终没有来，世间作恶的坏龙太多，光靠他一个人是消灭不完的。不过没有关系，在这片诞生过英雄的土地上，还有无数勇敢的人拿起剑，与恶龙战斗。今天路过此地的是……圣骑士阿代尔斐尔！让我们一起欢呼吧！”

“圣骑士阿代尔斐尔！圣骑士阿代尔斐尔！”在孩子们的欢呼与掌声中，闪耀登场的骑士杀死了恶龙，救下了美丽的牧羊女。

“这故事简直太棒了！”阿代尔斐尔也拼命鼓掌，短短的半天之内，他拥有了愿意为他流血的爱人，还当上了德军少校和圣骑士，他此前的人生全部加起来也没有这个下午精彩。

韦尔吉纳清了清嗓子，“我们到后台去，他们在那等着我们。”

“中队长！”让勒努迎上来，“你的胡子呢？”

“剪了，否则与这身军服不搭配。”韦尔吉纳拥抱让勒努，发现他皱着眉头。“你的胳膊怎么了？”

“挨了一枪，不碍事。”让勒努强撑着笑容。

“他是为了救我才受伤的。”阿代尔斐尔感激说，“你们应该给他发一枚奖章。”

“我会替他申请的，”韦尔吉纳许诺，“但得等我们回到英国以后。”

“打扰了，我是伊尼亚斯，”米尤的哥哥走过来，与他们依次握手，“十分荣幸见到两位英国飞行员，还有一位法国英雄。”

米尤从帘子后走出来，她刚将演出完毕的木偶收进柜子，“我把你们的事情全都告诉哥哥了。”

“我原来也是飞行员，”伊尼亚斯自我介绍道，“只可惜坠机时膝盖受了伤，不能再驾驶战斗机了，否则我早就到英国去，加入戴高乐的法国中队。”

“报效祖国未必一定得在蓝天，”韦尔吉纳安慰他，“你如今不也是在以另一种形式与侵略者作战吗？”

“您看出来了？”伊尼亚斯惊讶。

“是的，”韦尔吉纳以欣赏的眼光注视着伊尼亚斯。他从某种微妙的，只有同志才能察觉的蛛丝马迹推测出，这年轻人如今是抵抗组织的成员，而这间木偶剧院，恐怕便是他们的秘密接头点，“我有事情要拜托你们。”

“请尽管开口。”伊尼亚斯替他倒了杯咖啡。

两人走到制木偶的工作台边，小声地讨论着什么。

阿代尔斐尔心疼地看着让勒努苍白的脸色，“你受了伤，还是坐下吧。”他扶住飞行员的另一边胳膊，“来，我们到沙发那边去。”

“已经不碍事了。”让勒努说，但拗不过对方的好意。

“你的伤还疼吗？”阿代尔斐尔目光关切地问。

“不怎么疼了，”让勒努回答，“谢谢你替我去了土耳其浴室，还找到了我们的中队长。”

“我乐意为你做这样的事情。”阿代尔斐尔抿着嘴微笑，他怕自己一张口，怦怦跳动的心脏就会从嘴巴里跳出来，在飞行员的脚边摔成碎片，“还有这个，先前忘记还给你了。”他从口袋里取出草绿色的领巾，一层一层地小心打开，里面躺着皇家空军配发的欧米茄手表，“那时候借来演戏了，应该没有摔坏，我接住了的，没落到地上。”

“谢谢你替我保管，”让勒努将表戴回手腕上，“这玩意很结实的，想它坏都不容易。”

“那个，让勒努……”阿代尔斐尔犹豫着启齿，脸颊又开始发烫了，他想知道飞行员脸上的伤是怎么来的。

但韦尔吉纳的声音打断了他，“过来，让勒努，我们需要地图。”

“是，长官！”让勒努起身离开了沙发。

算了，以后还有机会的。

阿代尔斐尔对着让勒努的背影，失落地叹了口气，又望向手里没来得及归还的小围巾。他把那块方布重新叠好，装在了口袋里。

“现在，我们来确认一下行动计划。”韦尔吉纳展开让勒努递给他的丝绸地图[1]，一条刺眼的白线如伤痕一样贯穿中央，将法兰西分割成了占领区与自由区两个部分，“我们的首要目标是离开巴黎，然后到自由区去，再想办法返回英国。”

“我查看过了列车时刻表，明天早上八点零五分，里昂火车站有趟火车开往波尔哥尼亚，中途会在莫索特停车，那里离自由区很近，而且，有我们同志的据点，她会接应你们的，就在当地的环球旅馆。”

“有接头暗号吗？”让勒努问。

“不用，”伊尼亚斯摇头，“我的妹妹会陪你们去的，老板娘认识她。”

“真不知该如何感谢你们。”让勒努说。

“别这么说，”米尤微笑，“我们这么做也是为了自己的祖国。”

“可以问一个问题吗？”阿代尔斐尔举起手，“你们都回英国了，那我怎么办呢？也去英国吗？”

“你现在是通缉犯，法国对你来说已经不安全了，最好离开。”韦尔吉纳说。

“不如跟我们一起吧，”让勒努建议，“你不是想当飞行员吗？等回到英国之后，让我们中队长给你写一封介绍信，飞行学校正缺人呢，你一定能实现梦想的。”

“真的吗？”阿代尔斐尔简直不敢相信，“那可真是太好了！我终于可以飞上蓝天了！”

“所以就这么定了，明天早上八点，从里昂火车站出发，去莫索特的环球剧院。让勒努受了伤，不便行动，你就跟这位小姐留在剧院。我和阿代尔斐尔去歌剧院接盖里克。伊尼亚斯会联系抵抗组织的同志，帮我们留意格里诺与波勒克兰的下落。”

“一旦有他们的消息，我就放飞信鸽[2]，”伊尼亚斯向他们保证，“运气好的话，说不定他们会比你们更早回到英国。”

“感激不尽！”韦尔吉纳收起地图，对阿代尔斐尔说，“那我们就出发吧，勇敢的孩子。”

沙里贝尔回到剧院，走进自己的房间。指挥家生涯使他练就了极为敏锐的观察力，他只需要用余光一瞟，就能知道乐团里谁在偷懒，也只需要一瞬间的扫视，就能看出房间里少了什么。

摆在梳妆台上的花瓶不见了，地上却没有碎片。

真是个只会添乱的蠢货！

沙里贝尔在心里骂道，深吸一口气，走向那可藏得下一个人的大衣柜，抬手敲了一下门。

“出来吧，少校，在里面呆着不觉得闷吗？”

【1】这里有个细节，电影里飞行员拿出来的是英制丝绸地图，就是飞行员标配的那种，因为料子好，很多妹子拿来做裙子，那么问题来了……领航员当时不是地图坏了吗？他为什么不找飞行员要幅好的？（虽然迷路不全是地图的问题，但总比没有好。）

【2】英国二战往占领区空投了很多信鸽，给法国抵抗组织使用。比如，找到跳伞飞行员，放飞信鸽约时间地点，英国找个月黑风高的时候，开飞机悄悄来接。


	8. Chapter 8

“真没想到啊！指挥家先生，您竟然暗中协助第三帝国的敌人。”从盖里克原本藏身的衣柜里，走出来的是德国宪兵少校，手里握着英制的降落伞救生包，还有一把上了膛的手枪。

“暗中？”沙里贝尔露出好笑的表情，“那家伙用枪指着我的头，我能怎么办呢？让他打死我吗？那晚上谁来为你们的将军指挥交响乐呢？我原本还指望您是个聪明人，能看出那愣头愣脑的学生是英国人扮的。可是呢？我都把指挥棒戳到他脑门上了，您也没反应过来，我只好佯装替他送信，找机会溜出去了。”

“送信？”少校问，“送到哪？”

“土耳其浴室，”沙里贝尔将睡袍扔到沙发上，“他跟同伴们约好在那里的包间见面，一共三个人，如果他没去就是两个。”

“他的同伴长什么样？”

“一个是大胡子，身材还不错，另一个嘛，脸上有颗痣。”沙里贝尔信口拈来，四分之一的摩纳哥血统赋予他浅棕色的皮肤，将表情里的微妙思绪掩盖在异域风情之下，“如果您现在出发的话，也许还能赶上将他们一锅端。”

“很遗憾，指挥家先生，我没办法相信您的话。”

“那就不信好了。”沙里贝尔懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，“随您高兴。”

“实话告诉您吧，勒西尼亚克先生，”少校居高临下地望着指挥家，“我完全有理由怀疑您在未受胁迫的情况下主动地帮助了英国伞兵逃脱我们的搜捕。但算您运气好，我是正规的国防军，我讨厌使用下三滥的手段，可如果您坚持要隐瞒实情，我就只能把您交给那些有办法让您开口的人了。”

“那是您的自由，”沙里贝尔坐在沙发上，抬起一条腿搭在扶手，“但请别忘了，你们的将军晚上要来，如果他知道演出取消的原因，是您在毫无证据的情况下逮捕了我，说不定他会高兴得给您发个刀叉卷心菜勋章。[1]”

少校闻言绷紧了嘴唇。将军爱好古典音乐，胜过酒与女人，这是所有人都知道的事情。如果坏了他今晚的雅兴，自己将来难免不被摔摆。一想到自己有可能被调离野战宪兵队派去前线作战，少校就觉得头皮发麻。那些士兵们绝对不会欢迎他的[2]。

“晚上的演出照常进行。”他以命令的口吻对指挥家说，“但你必须全程在我的监视之下行动。”

“非常感谢！”沙里贝尔勾起他涂抹着蜜蜡的嘴角，“我正担心那穷凶极恶的英国伞兵返回来伤害我呢。如今有了您的保护，我就一点也不怕了！”

“天哪！他们来了这么多人，”阿代尔斐尔望着剧院门口黑色鸦群般的德国兵，忍不住小声地惊呼，“我怀疑整个巴黎的宪兵和党卫军都在这集合了。”

“别紧张，孩子，”韦尔吉纳取下手表上的玻璃盖，嵌在眼窝里，假装那是个单片眼镜，“我们就这么走进去，像真正的将军与他的副官一样，接受大家的瞩目与行礼——下级军官和士兵没什么见将军的机会，他们不会认出我们的。进去之后我们立即前往后台，那里肯定有路通往指挥家的房间。”

“明白。”阿代尔斐尔告诉自己要冷静。如果不是让勒努受了伤，本该在这里的也不会是自己。而让勒努之所以会受伤，是因为他想救一个冒失的油漆工。如果不能把让勒努的战友安全带回，将来他还有何脸面对那个人说喜欢？为了那个因他而流血的男人，他敢于冒世间一切的风险，哪怕要他去死也没有问题。童话里的美人鱼都不害怕牺牲，他当然也不能怯弱。他比美人鱼幸运多了，他爱上的是个好男人，让勒努许诺过要带他飞上蓝天，他既有了王子也有了不灭的灵魂。

“如果你害怕的话，现在回去还来得及，”韦尔吉纳察觉了青年的心事重重，“我一个人去找盖里克。”

“不，阁下，”阿代尔斐尔摇头，“我是在想，既然我现在是您的副官，需要说话的场合就由我来应付吧，他们也许会惊讶我的法语说得如此流利，但绝不会从中听出可疑的英国腔调。”

“你说得对，孩子。”韦尔吉纳最后整理了一下领子，“那我们就到虎穴去走一趟吧。”

他们刚踏进歌剧院，领座员就迎了上来，带着谦卑恭敬的微笑，“请容许我带您去预定好的包厢，将军阁下。”

“演出还有好一会儿才开始呢，我们将军想先到后台去看看。”阿代尔斐尔的神态和语调学得颇像那么回事，“麻烦你为我们带一下路。”

“好的，就在这边，请跟我来。”领座员礼貌地指向楼梯的左侧。

“慢着。”一个人从楼梯上走下来，穿着党卫军尉官黑礼服，“我们接到总队长上将阁下的命令负责这里的警卫。巴黎最近有一伙英国奸细出没，企图伺机行刺第三帝国的将领，为了确保各位长官的安全，还望诸位阁下不要擅自行动，尤其是，不要离开岗哨的视野。”

“真遗憾，”阿代尔斐尔说的是法语，所以他只能对着领座员讲话，以免那穿礼服的党卫军怀疑——他可连一点德语都不会说，“看来我们只能改天再来参观了。”

“让我带您去包间吧，”党卫军尉官看了眼领座员，“法国人是不可以相信的。”

对方是党卫军的上将，肩膀上的星比自己多两颗，不服从不行，只好见机行事了。韦尔吉纳装作扫兴地摆手，面容不悦地跟着党卫军尉官上楼。

我们法国人可比你们德国鬼子强多了。阿代尔斐尔在心里做了个鬼脸，维持着大理石雕般的冰冷表情，跟在韦尔吉纳身后。

他们走进包间时，半个剧院的人都站起来行礼，高高举起的胳膊就像一片小树林。隔壁包间的也是位将军，他对韦尔吉纳友好地打招呼，韦尔吉纳一脸情绪不佳的样子敷衍了几声笑，那人遂放弃了攀谈的打算，坐回了原来的位置。

“现在该怎么办？”阿代尔斐尔问，“我们就坐在这里看戏吗？”

“耐心等到幕间，总有机会的。”韦尔吉纳依然胸有成竹。他们到现在都还没被认出来，这就说明，今晚来看演出的军官们都跟这身衣服的主人不太熟。

忽然间，剧院里所有的人都站立起来，向着包厢的方向敬礼。他们见隔壁包厢的将军俯身对下方致意，立即也照着做。

就是这有样学样的一探头，阿代尔斐尔吓出了一身冷汗。

“竟然是他。”

“谁？”韦尔吉纳问。

“我不知道这家伙的名字，但他认识我，”回忆起白天的惊险逃亡，阿代尔斐尔仍心有余悸，“我只是不小心弄掉了一桶油漆，他就诬陷我，说我是来刺杀他的奸细，要把我抓起来枪毙，让勒努就是为了救我才……反正，这家伙是个大坏蛋，天底下最坏的那种，也许仅次于小胡子吧。”

“这样的话我们就得小心了，不能让他看见你。”韦尔吉纳摘下眼眶上的玻璃片，揉了揉被压得泛红的皮肤。

“乐池里有德国人，一共三个，他们的头儿也在，”舞台工小声地说，“可怜的指挥家先生，他怎么被德国人给盯上了？”

“我们要不要取消这次行动？”另一个人问。

“他不会同意的，我了解沙里贝尔。”埃尔姆诺斯特出现在他们身后，他已经将一切准备就绪，炯然的目光使他肃穆的表情完美地融入了靡菲斯特的红色戏服，仿佛是那魔鬼本人来了。他今晚要送入地狱的可不只是浮士德一个人。审判日来临了，既然天使不愿吹响号角，那就由魔鬼来点燃第一把火。

“那是现在马上行动吗？”舞台工问。

“不，再过几分钟，”有位大人物迟到了，埃尔姆诺斯特不想他逃脱惩罚，“等牧羊人出来之后，数三十秒，让德国人先看看天堂，再下地狱。”

这是阿代尔斐尔第一次听歌剧，他陶醉地沉浸在动人的旋律里，眼前仿佛出现了青色的草地，还有成群的云朵般的羊羔，微风吹拂着他的脸，阳光也暖融融的。

眼前还盛开着玫瑰花。

它们是真正的红玫瑰，每一朵都散发着芬芳，其中有一朵比其他的更高挑，就像是专门生长在那里等待他去摘取。

于是他伸手拔出那支插在围栏上的玫瑰，凑到鼻子尖轻轻地嗅着，想象着让勒努也在这里，他将这支花献给那英俊善良的飞行员。

突如其来的巨响炸碎了让勒努在他脑海里的幻象，包厢的前方忽然垮塌，白色的粉末瀑布般落到下层，全砸在党卫军上将的身上，将他浇了个浑身透白。

阿代尔斐尔又听见了熟悉的声音。

“奸细！这里有奸细！快给我仔细地搜！一个都不要放过！”

“什么情况？”阿代尔斐尔给完全弄糊涂了，他看到从从下方升起的白色烟雾，“这回可真不是我干的！”

“你救了我们俩的命，孩子。”

韦尔吉纳拾起那支被拔出的玫瑰，它的绿色茎干下面连接着一根引线，如果不是阿代尔斐尔无意间将它扯断，他们俩现在早就跟楼下的总队长一起被炸去见上帝了。

“我们走，现在正是机会。”

【1】双剑银橡叶铁十字勋章。

【2】这里挺讽刺。电影里的少校自诩为正规军，看得出他瞧不起党卫军，但实际上，他隶属于国防军一个相当特殊的兵种，野战宪兵，可以简单理解为国防军中最接近党卫军的兵种，负责抓捕奸细和跳伞的盟军等特殊任务，拥有各种特权，包括一个很容易也经常被滥用的职权——无条件击杀任何冒犯或妨碍他们的普通士兵，这也是为什么他会担心自己不被欢迎，因为大伙都恨透他们这群人了。


	9. Chapter 9

韦尔吉纳与阿代尔斐尔趁乱离开观众席，走下通往门厅的宽阔对开楼梯，拐向通往后台的走廊，一路上遇到的宪兵与党卫军都站立对他们行礼，无人阻拦他们通行。

他们穿过半开放式的浮雕长廊，大理石柱子的阴影将地面分割成规则的菱形方块，向外延伸的小观景台镶嵌在成对的圆柱后，其中一块半圆形的地面上多了片几乎融入雕塑里的影子。

“指挥家先生？”阿代尔斐尔认出来，“您怎么躲在这里，德国人在追你吗？”

“区区几只老鼠而已，”沙里贝尔从柱子后走出来，他的头发散开了，看起来有些狼狈，眼神却依然高傲，“你们真有胆，打扮成这样，还到处乱走。”

“快过来，指挥家先生，”韦尔吉纳扣住沙里贝尔的胳膊，“假装您被我们俩抓住，正要带去审讯。”

阿代尔斐尔拽住另一边，“盖里克在哪里？快带我们去找他，然后我们一起出去”

“天知道那家伙去哪了，”提起他，沙里贝尔就气不打一出来，“我回到房间的时候他就不在了，柜子里还藏着个德国少校。”

“难道说，他已经被德国人给抓走了？”阿代尔斐尔心里一惊。

“这倒没有，”沙里贝尔难得说了令人安慰的话，“看样子，德国人也不知道他在哪，那小子一定是自个儿溜走了。”

“我们先离开歌剧院。”这里不能久待，韦尔吉纳很快做出决定。

“把头低下，”阿代尔斐尔提醒沙里贝尔，“您现在是我们的俘虏，要装得不情不愿，否则我们都会露馅的。”

“知道了！”沙里贝尔放低身子，情势所逼，不得不勉为其难，“到后台去，那边有条地道。”

指挥家不方便说话，他用指挥棒看似不经意的轻挑暗示方向。突如其来的爆炸中断了演出，演员们都各自散了，舞台背后安安静静，似乎一个人都没有。

“这边。”沙里贝尔掀开垂在门上的布帘子。

他们跟着走进去，没留意躲在墙后的两个男人，毫无防备地陷入了结实臂膀的桎梏。

“盖里克？”韦尔吉纳认出了面前的那张脸，正是他要寻找的领航员。

“中队长？”盖里克高兴地喊道，又忽然脸红，因为他正穿着牧羊女的连衣裙，还戴着白色的蕾丝边头巾，梳着两根灵巧的小辫子——正是这副装扮使他逃过了德军的搜捕，得以安然无恙地在后台躲到现在。埃尔姆诺斯特请求他帮忙救出沙里贝尔时，他毫不犹豫地就答应了，却怎么也没有想到，那个抓走指挥家的“德国将军”竟然是中队长扮的。

“这位也是你们的人吗？”埃尔姆诺斯特放开青年，他刚扼住这位‘少校’的脖子，就意识到对方根本没受过国防军的格斗训练。“抱歉，二位这打扮，实在是太像了。”

“多谢夸奖。”阿代尔斐尔咳嗽了几声，揉了揉脖颈，还行，骨头没断。

“既然你们找到了人，那就赶紧离开吧，英国也好，美国也好，哪来的回哪去，”沙里贝尔站在镜子前，将他的长发重新梳理整齐，束在古铜色的发带里，扣上银色的别针，“别再让我看到你们这群麻烦精了。”

“恐怕你得跟他们一起离开，沙里贝尔，德国人相信你是爆炸案的主谋，党卫军正在四处搜捕你，其余的同志都已经通过暗河撤退了，你们也赶紧走吧。”埃尔姆诺斯特说着，打开通往舞台下方的门，没有照明的黑暗视野里，重重齿轮构筑起一座迷宫，藤蔓般的绳索编织成丛林，“当心头顶，看清脚下，这密道很隐蔽，但也同样危险。”

他们跟着歌剧演员穿过林立的机关，最后来到竖立在空间尽头的舞台布景板前。埃尔姆诺斯特升起铰链，几块布景板依次抬起来，布面绘制的原野与宫殿背后，露出一扇狭窄的门，其后是一段曲折潮湿的台阶。

“阴森森的，简直就像下地狱。”盖里克小声地嘀咕。

“人间已经是地狱了，真的地狱又能糟到哪里去。”埃尔姆诺斯特掌着火把，在前面引路，台阶尽头的波光倒映着火焰的金黄，水花轻轻地拍打着石岸，发出海浪般轻柔的声音。

“这里有河？”阿代尔斐尔想起了曾经看过的恐怖小说，“难道说，剧院魅影的故事是真实的吗？”

“只有密道与暗河的部分是真的。”河边停靠着一只小船，一对船桨横放在上面，埃尔姆诺斯特解开缆绳，一脚踏在船舷上，将船踩稳，“快上船吧，抓紧时间。”

“这条河通向哪？”阿代尔斐尔好奇，“剧院魅影的地宫吗？还是那片淹死人的湖？”

“哪也不通，是条死路，”埃尔姆诺斯特回答，“剧院魅影的传说是虚构的，世界上真实存在的幽灵只有一种。[1]”

“你不跟我们来吗？”盖里克问，他的目光充满感激与担忧。

“我在这里的任务还没结束，”所有人都上船了，埃尔姆诺斯特将小船推离岸边，用他歌剧演员的嗓音喊着，“祝你们一路顺风！”

他仍穿着靡菲斯特的戏服，但此时他的声音听起来不再像是可怕的魔鬼，而是目送罗恩格林骑士远航的仪仗，他的祝福在暗河上回音阵阵，听起来就像是有千万天使在保佑着勇敢的人们。

“埃尔姆真是位好人，”红色的身影已经看不见了，盖里克一边划桨一边感叹，“多亏了他把我藏起来，否则，我现在不是在宪兵队，就是在党卫军大本营。”

不提醒还好，一想起盖里克干的蠢事，沙里贝尔就一肚子火气。“我说你小子，瞎跑什么？我不是让你在衣柜里好好呆着，哪也不许去吗？”

“我是想好好呆着的，可我……总要上厕所吧？”盖里克十分委屈地解释，“花瓶也不是我故意打碎的，我只顾着留意门边了，就没看清楚身旁。”

“蠢货！”沙里贝尔嗔骂道，抬起指挥棒，戳向他的脑门。船撞到岸边，一阵摇晃，那根精致的小棍棒竟然折断了。

“对不起。”盖里克小声地道歉，可是为了什么呢？为自己脑门太硬吗？他说不上来，每当沙里贝尔望着他，他都觉得自己舌头失灵，就像是触电了一样。最后他不知怎地脱口而出，“你的头发真好看。”

“别说废话了，快划！”沙里贝尔将断成两节的指挥棒扔进水里，它们漂浮着，像两节苍白的指骨，很久很久都没有沉下去。

“我们到老寺街了，”阿代尔斐尔辨认着暗河边下水道的指示文字，“这里有党卫军驻扎，是个小大本营。”

“那就再往前一点。”韦尔吉纳划着桨，话音里伴随着水声。

船又经过了一个出口，有浪花从反方向过来，小船在水面摇摇晃晃，他们抵达了暗河的尽头。

“怎么办？只能到这里了。”盖里克撑着船桨，试图稳住船身。

“这里是中央商业街，”阿代尔斐尔读出墙上的字，“巴黎有名的小不夜城。”

“你们在岸边等着，我上去侦查下情况。”

韦尔吉纳看了眼表，此时已经是深夜，他顺着铁梯子爬上去，用手顶开下水道井盖。街道上冷冷清清，除了在风中摇曳的悬铃木和地上的旧海报，眼帘里晃动的只有女人的裙边与丝绸里衬，以及停在高跟鞋面前的男士皮鞋。

“这里还算安全。”韦尔吉纳原路返回。

“可你们不能就穿这身出去吧？”沙里贝尔盯着灰不溜秋的国防军制服，“少将阁下带着副官深更半夜在红灯区溜达，这可是相当的引人瞩目。”

“扔掉倒是容易，”阿代尔斐尔解开军装，迅速地脱下来，沉在水里，用船桨捅到河底，“可是穿什么呢？总不能光身子吧？”

韦尔吉纳思忖片刻，目光落在盖里克身上，表情豁然开朗，“这个任务恐怕只有你能完成。”

“要我做什么？”盖里克有些兴奋地问。

“没什么特别的，”韦尔吉纳摘掉盖里克的头巾，脱下他的牧羊女围裙，又将长裙沿着膝盖上的缝线撕短，“你只需要到上面去，站在这个下水道旁边，想办法让路过的男人注意到你，最好能引他们靠近些，其余的事情交给我们。”

“中队长，”即使再迟钝，盖里克也明白了，他的脸红到了脖子根，“你是要我当……那种女人？”他看了看身材婀娜的沙里贝尔，又看了看脸蛋俊俏的阿代尔斐尔，这两位无论是谁，都比他更适合扮演这样的角色。

“是的，你很聪明，”韦尔吉纳鼓励地拍了拍他的肩，“相信你一定能够出色地完成任务。”

“好吧，”盖里克挠了挠头，勉强说服了自己——他是英国军人，而这两位法国人是无辜被卷入的平民，是应该被保护的对象，当然不能让他们作出如此大的牺牲，“但我有个条件，你们得为我保密，尤其是不能告诉格里诺和波勒克兰。”如果被那两个恶趣味的家伙知道，他们一定会把这件事登在《泰晤士报》上，然后给整个不列颠的空军基地人手发一份。

“放心，盖里克，我会守口如瓶。”韦尔吉纳向他保证。

“绝不会说的，”阿代尔斐尔举起手，作出发誓的样子，“我都不认识他们。”

“你看我像无聊多嘴的人吗？”沙里贝尔翻了个白眼，他对男人会不会喜欢这大个子“女人”持怀疑态度，但眼下也只能不抱希望地试一试。

“那……好吧。”盖里克认命地爬上去，晚风吹得他光裸的小腿凉嗖嗖的，高跟鞋也在给他使绊，走起来就像踩着高跷，崴了几次脚后，他就决定站着不动了。

在路灯昏暗的光线里，白金色的假发辫格外醒目，没过多久就有男人过来搭讪。

“走吗？小姐？”

盖里克装作害羞地低下头，以免被他看清自己的脸。

男人舔了舔唇，往前靠近，他只顾着欣赏眼前的美人，却没有注意到脚下的陷阱，只觉得身子一轻，眼前一黑，美人霎时间变成了两个身穿德军制服的男人。

“别害怕，先生，”韦尔吉纳捂住他的嘴，“我们只要您的衣服，”他往男人的手里塞了几张粮食供给券，“就当是我们从您这买的。”

“那，我的钱包呢？里面有我老婆孩子的照片呢！”

“钱包在这，”阿代尔斐尔翻了翻口袋，“还给您。”

“今晚您就在这消遣吧，”沙里贝尔将男人拖到河边，“不想被沉到河里喂鱼的话，就给我老实呆着，天不亮别出去。”

时间才刚过午夜，凭借着盖里克的魅力，一行人不多一会儿便成功地弄到了三套衣服。他们迅速地换好装，从下水道里爬出来，清冷的路灯光照耀着焕然一新的他们。

从这里到里昂火车站，还有很远的路要走呢。

【1】聪明的你们一定猜得到这幽灵指的是啥。


	10. Chapter 10

里昂车站。清晨的钟声敲响八点。

去往波尔哥尼亚的火车静静地停靠在铁轨上，让勒努与米尤已经在月台焦急地等待了半个钟头，往来穿梭的人群中却迟迟不见同伴们的影子。

列车员又吹了一次哨子，火车马上就要开了，离开与送别的人们依依不舍，情侣们抓紧最后的几分钟亲吻，已经到了说再见的时候。

“你先到位置上去吧。”让勒努将米尤扶上车厢，自己留在站台上继续等待。

又是一声哨响，鸣笛声拉长，火车缓缓地开动。

“快上来！”米尤从窗子里探出头，“我们到环球旅馆去等他们。”

最后一节车厢驶过身边，同伴们仍没有来。让勒努抓住车厢的把手，跳上车，胳膊上的伤疼了一下，他差点跌下来。

“让勒努——！”在火车开动的烟尘中，阿代尔斐尔只捕捉到那抹紫发消失的瞬间。

“别嚷嚷！”沙里贝尔瞪了青年一眼，“德国人来了。”

随着皮靴踏步的噪音由远及近，足足一个小队的德国宪兵冲进火车站，沼泽色的军服像污浊的泥水，混入送别与迎接的人群。

“我们奉命搜捕逃犯，”领头的德国军官说，“都把证件拿出来，每个人！”

“怎么办？”盖里克悄声问，“这下想回去都不行了！”

“别慌。”韦尔吉纳依然冷静。德国人猜到他们会乘坐火车逃离，排查的重点在月台和出入口，但货车这边暂时没有被宪兵注意。轨道边刚卸下的货箱堆成小山，他们装作乘凉藏在阴影里，但这只能避得过一时。

离他们不到十英尺的地方，几位邮差正在卸货。他们将装满信件的麻袋从货车上一个一个地推下来，这些全都要搬到邮局边停放的邮车上去。

“德国人加岗了，看来，又得晚点。”说话的人叹了口气。

“关我们什么事呢？”另一个人说，“快搬吧。”

“赶紧地，”第三个人粗声粗气，相当不耐烦，“活儿还多着呢！”

邮包大得可以完全遮住一个人的脸。韦尔吉纳顿时有了主意。只见他将一袋信件扛在肩上，低下头掩住面部，微微弯着腰，跟在邮差们身后，他打了个手势，示意大家跟上，朝着检查的德国兵走去。

“干什么的？”宪兵问。

“送邮包的。”第一个人回答，给他们看了证件。

“我也是。”第二个人在汗湿的口袋里掏了好久，才拿出一张皱巴巴的纸。

“一起的。”第三个人说，翻遍了所有的口袋，才想起身份证叼在嘴里。

他们的动作全都慢吞吞的，才查了三个人，德国兵就已经不耐烦了。

“送邮包的赶紧走，别挡路！”

“是，长官。”阿代尔斐尔点头，装作催促地推了一把韦尔吉纳。

他们一直走到邮车旁边，避着德国宪兵的视线，将邮包放在一棵树的影子里，顺势隐蔽在宽大的货箱背后。

“你没事吧，指挥家先生？”盖里克发现沙里贝尔满头是汗，想要替他擦去，却被挡开了。

“别拿你的脏手碰我！”沙里贝尔掏出手绢，按在额头上，轻轻吸走汗水。自从离开教会的孤儿院，他就再没有干过这种下等人的苦活。

那三个邮差又回到列车边，去搬剩下的邮包。

韦尔吉纳打开邮车的门，不费吹灰之力就打着了火。

“大家快上车！”

盖里克习惯性地钻进副驾驶室。

中队长却对他摇头，“你和指挥家先生去后面，阿代尔斐尔坐我身边。”

“好的，长官。”阿代尔斐尔明白，中队长是需要一个会说本地法语的翻译。

沙里贝尔在货箱的最里面里寻了处舒服的地方，将邮包当作靠垫，头枕着一袋，脚搭着另一袋，却对正爬上来的盖里克翻了个白眼，“离我远点！”

“我就在门边，这里。”盖里克关上货仓的门，靠在车厢上，略微侧着头，望着沙里贝尔在黑暗处依然明亮的眼睛。

“转过去，谁允许你看我了？”沙里贝尔冲他翻了个白眼。

“不看就不看。”领航员嘀嘀咕咕地转过头，透过车门的缝隙，可以看见不断后退的城市，但沙里贝尔的面容仍在他的眼前，就像是印在视野里那样挥之不去，与迅速后退的街景重叠。

林荫下的柏油街道逐渐被郊外的田野与树林取代，汽车的喇叭声和小贩的吆喝逐渐听不见，邮车朝着南面驶去，他们已经离开巴黎很远了。

重物倾倒的声音令盖里克回过头，他看见指挥家闭着眼睛，露出疲惫的倦容，倒在地上的邮包上，就像是躺在床上那样沉沉睡着。

鬼使神差般地，盖里克靠近沙里贝尔，端详着他安静的睡颜，听着他匀称的呼吸，铜金色的碎发散落在光润的额头，在从缝隙透过来的光线里熠熠生辉。

这地上脏兮兮的，满是灰尘，会弄脏他美丽的脸。

盖里克寻找到了合适的借口，于是轻轻地抱起沙里贝尔，让他靠着自己的身体安睡。

怀里的人在梦中呓语了几声，终究没有醒来，一夜未睡，又徒步走到天亮，他实在是太累了。

邮车在一片田野边停下。

“没油了，下来吧。”韦尔吉纳敲了敲驾驶室的后窗。

沙里贝尔正梦见童年，摇篮轻轻摇晃，在这个梦里，他的父母都还在，大火并没有吞没一切。可当他睁开眼睛，看见的却是盖里克的脸，他只花了半秒钟就意识到自己枕着的是什么，气恼地提着领航员的衣领，不由分说地将他扔出了货箱。

“你出来得正好，”阿代尔斐尔看着从地上爬起来的盖里克，“我们得推一段路，运气好的话，前面的村子里就能弄到汽油。指挥家先生，您也下来吧。”

沙里贝尔皱起眉头，他的手价值百万法郎，可不是用来干这种事的。

不过他也没受多少罪，因为车轮很快陷进泥坑里，再也不肯往前动一寸。

“只能走路了，”韦尔吉纳走出驾驶室，关上车门，望着远方的地平线，“边走边碰运气吧。”

“遇上你们真是够倒霉的！”沙里贝尔抱怨，“尤其是你！”他瞪着盖里克，在心里把这个扫帚星骂了一万遍，但也无计可施。

“我可以背您，”盖里克承受着沙里贝尔的眼刀，诚心想要弥补点什么，“我体力很好，走多远都行。”

“想都别想！”沙里贝尔哼了一声，迈着步子朝前走去。

但他很快就被超过了，紧邦邦的硬革礼服鞋折磨着他的脚，疼得像是走在刀尖上。

两位军人走在前面，唱着歌，他们沉浸在高昂的情绪里，步子越走越快。

“这双鞋就不是用来走路的。”阿代尔斐尔察觉到沙里贝尔的痛苦，贴心地扶着他的手臂。

“我的脚也不是！”沙里贝尔不想示弱，却没有拒绝阿代尔斐尔的帮助。

“你干嘛不换双鞋？”为了不让指挥家太难受，阿代尔斐尔放慢了步伐，“我的意思是，在下水道里时。”

“我才不要别人穿过的鞋。”沙里贝尔一脸厌恶地说，“想想就恶心。”

“那还是让盖里克背你吧，”阿代尔斐尔提议，“我看他对你挺不错的。”

“少多管闲事。”沙里贝尔哼了一声，坐在路边，他实在是走不动了，袜子里湿漉漉的，全是汗水，脚后跟疼得钻心，一定出血了。

阿代尔斐尔不愿丢下他，只好陪着休息，才不过几分钟的时间，皇家空军的两位已经走得看不见人影了。

“他们走得可真快。”阿代尔斐尔试着喊了几声，没有得到回音。

“瞧吧，他们抛下我了。”沙里贝尔脱掉鞋，果然出血了，袜子红殷殷的，“我就知道，英国人没一个靠得住。”

“他们不会的，”阿代尔斐尔想起了让勒努，“英国人其实……没什么不好。”幸好让勒努上了火车，不用受这种罪，他受了伤，肯定撑不住的。

“你不会爱上其中一位了吧？”沙里贝尔露出玩味的微笑，盯着青年神光柔和的眼睛，轻挑地扬起眉毛。

阿代尔斐尔看了他一眼，低下头，没有回答。

“是那个没了胡子的中队长？”沙里贝尔知道自己猜对了，有意揶揄道，“他的年纪都快可以做你的父亲了，你这口味可真够特别的……”

阿代尔斐尔没有理会，伸手去摘草丛里的一朵紫花。

沙里贝尔却不打算罢休，继续追问道，“别是那个傻小子吧？”

“放心吧，我不跟你抢。”阿代尔斐尔没好气地回答。

“我说你什么意思呢？”沙里贝尔不悦地紧绷着脸问。

“得了吧，指挥家先生，”阿代尔斐尔抬起头，“咱们都是同一个岸上的人，您在想什么，我怎么会不知道？”

说完他就跳着跑开了，以免被沙里贝尔扔过来的石头砸中。

“我知道了，是那个火车上的，长头发，”沙里贝尔站不起来，也打不到兔子般灵活的青年，却存心想要扳回一城，“看起来跟女人一样，跟你这姑娘似的小脸倒是正般配。”

“别乱说，你又不认识他。”阿代尔斐尔保持着距离站立，看起来忿忿不平，“让勒努比我认识的所有男人都男人，他英勇地从纳粹手里救出了我，还为此受了伤。”

“啧，英雄救美，”沙里贝尔嗤笑着说，“我还以为只有女童子军才会吃这一套。”

“随你怎么说吧，”阿代尔斐尔坐在一块石头上，“反正过不了多久，我就又能见到他了，他答应过要带我去英国，还要让我成为飞行员。”

“需要我提醒你吗，”沙里贝尔干脆躺在了草地上，苜蓿与酢浆草枕起来比麻袋舒服多了，“法国人上一次相信英国人的下场可是惨绝人寰。”


	11. Chapter 11

有人说，酒精是最好的镇痛剂。在格里诺看来，这只能算第二。而那排第一的，他刚刚享用完毕，正给他的身体带来酸软疲乏的副作用。

波勒克兰躺在他的身边，欢爱过后的汗水使他浑身亮晶晶的，皮肤摸起来冰冷光滑，只有格里诺脸贴着的部分是炽热的。

也许是并联的降落伞增强了风的推力，他们在空中一直飘到了巴黎城外，落在一片光秃秃的田野上。现在是春天，种植的作物都还没长起来，土地坚硬得像是石头。格里诺差点摔断了腿，波勒克兰稍微幸运些，他那边的地面上散落着去年遗留下来的干草。

曾经被格里诺视为酷刑的法语课救了他们，使他们很容易地就搭上了去往南部的干草车，并在司机下车小解的时候成功地抢走了这辆车。

他们坐在干草车上一路向南，朝着占领区与自由区的边界驶去。他们没有忘记中队长说的，要在土耳其浴室集合，但老天助他们幸运地远离是非之地，没有理由再返回虎狼窝。

各自保命是提高跳伞成功率的要诀。

路过岗哨时，他们干掉了两名盘问证件的德国兵，将皇家空军配发的手枪升级成了国防军制的冲锋枪，并且凭着抢来的枪一路吃喝无忧。

太阳落下去，月亮升起来，干草车终于耗尽了油。他们下车步行，走了两个钟头，来到这片金澄澄的南瓜地。上个秋冬就该收获的南瓜煮起来又老又淡，没有调料，吃起来就像加糖的生面团。他们凑合着填饱了肚子，睡在柔软的南瓜叶子上，又在黎明前双双醒来，情欲汹涌地纠缠在微微泛起鱼肚白的天空下。

直到机枪手打光了他的子弹，而投弹手也卸掉了所有的弹药。

“看，格里诺，”波勒克兰拍了拍怀里黝黑结实的肩膀，“我们的运气真不错。”

格里诺支起身体，顺着波勒克兰的目光看去。几位穿着黑衣的修道士正在采摘对面田地里的南瓜，视野正中的那位模样端正得如同大理石雕刻的圣像，越来越明亮的朝霞在他胸前的十字架上闪光。

“行啊，波勒克兰，”格里诺促狭地咧开嘴，“连修道士你都想搞？”

“我指的是卡车。”波勒克兰扶起格里诺，迅速地穿好两人的衣服。

太阳已经完全升起来了，毫无遮挡的视野一览无遗，但修道士们都在忙着摘南瓜，没有人注意到逼近卡车的两个人影。

“这也太容易了吧！”格里诺坐在副驾驶室里，对远处田地里忙碌的身影做了个鬼脸。

波勒克兰熟稔地发动卡车，引擎里传出轰鸣，轮胎碾过碎石子，朝着十字路口驶去，从这里到边界需要绕点路，但愿这次的油量足够。

就在他们以为一切都很顺利的时候，驾驶室与后仓之间的帘幕忽然被拉开，一双蔚蓝的眼睛吃惊地望着他们。

“你们是什么人？为什么要偷修道院的南瓜？”

几乎同一时间，在去往波尔哥尼亚的火车上，让勒努正面临一桩棘手的事情。

他的对面坐了个德国军官，中校，装甲掷弹兵部队。更要命的是，他似乎对让勒努产生了某种兴趣，一路上都在盯着飞行员脸上的伤痕和异色的双瞳打量。

让勒努确定他的注视里没有任何敌意的成分，但过度表示的友善同样使他感到不安。大部分时间里，他都不得不假装困倦，以闭目来回避对方热情的视线。

他在无人打扰的假寐里度过了上午，麻烦的是午餐时间，他没办法闭着眼睛吃饭，故意错过饭点只会显得更加可疑。

服务员端着盘子过来的时候，让勒努无可奈何地睁开了眼睛，而军官也终于找到了攀谈的机会。

“请把盐递给我，谢谢！[1]”德国人的法语说得不错。

问题是，让勒努根本听不懂。

视野的余光里，他看见坐在过道对侧的米尤握着盐瓶，在面条上拼命地摇晃，一双紫色的眼睛暗示着他什么。

让勒努露出微笑，从调料架子上取下盐瓶，递给德国军官。

“谢谢！”德国人接过去，象征性地在盘子里洒了些，尝了几口，又皱起眉头，“这玩意太难吃了，你说是吗？”

让勒努往嘴里塞了满满一叉子食物，合情合理地用微笑代替说话。

“麻烦你再递给我一下胡椒。”德国军官请求道。

让勒努做了个“稍等”的手势，把嘴里的食物慢慢咽下去，在这几秒钟的时间里，他看清了米尤手里的瓶子上写着什么。

他将胡椒瓶递过去，附赠一个友善的微笑。

德国军官闷头吃了一会儿，也许是觉得这样交流不符合预期。他忽然放下叉子，酝酿了片刻后，开始声情并茂地朗诵诗歌。

“啊，法兰西，你是海洋上冉冉升起的一颗明珠，波涛就像曼妙轻柔的薄纱，在你美丽的胴体上轻轻地展平……[2]”

仅凭他一脸陶醉的表情，让勒努也能看出他这次并不是想要什么调料。米尤在过道对面轻轻地摇头，证实了他的猜测，于是他什么也不做，展露着温和的微笑倾听，并时而点头，牙齿保持着咀嚼的状态，以此来当做不说话的幌子。

“……这首诗很美不是吗？”德国军官结束了朗诵，一脸期待地问，“是查理·佩吉写的。”

让勒努没有停下刀叉，他的表情轻微地变化了一下，表示自己在听，并且非常愿意。

但德国军官并不满意，他自诩法语流利，说得就跟法国人一样好，所有人听了都会夸奖他，可眼前这位青年却一直在礼貌地敷衍，就像是，根本不感兴趣。

“……您不会连自己的母语都……”

话还没有说完，他的表情忽然开朗。让勒努给他倒了杯酒，正与他轻轻地碰杯。

喝完这杯，佯装去洗手间，然后躲到别的车厢去。让勒努如此打算着，端起酒杯。

服务员刚好走过，列车一阵颠簸，托盘砸在让勒努受伤的手臂，引起他浑身一阵哆嗦。酒杯顿时不受控地倾斜，红色的液体全洒在了身边人的袖子上。

“对不起。”他下意识地说。空气瞬间凝固，所有人都听得出来，他说的是句英语。

“你是英国人？”德国军官嚯地站起来，揪住让勒努的领子，灰色的眼睛里燃烧着一种被欺骗的愤怒。

让勒努迎着他威逼的目光，露出骄傲的笑容，“皇家空军听说过吗？”

火车在几分钟后靠站，德国宪兵在军官的示意下冲进车厢，将让勒努绑得结结实实，推搡着带下了火车。

站台边的空仓库充当了临时审讯室，让勒努被按在房间当中的椅子上，不卑不亢地面对着瞄准自己的枪口与弯成两折的皮鞭。

透过沾满灰尘的车窗，米尤看见让勒努扬起脸，对她投来感激与抱歉的一瞥。

火车又开动了，莫索特就在下一站。

“看吧，我就说他们不会回来了。”沙里贝尔睁开眼睛，他已经在这草地上小憩了一觉，还梦见了盖里克那张令人生厌的蠢脸。

阿代尔斐尔仍然不同意指挥家对英国人的偏见，但眼下这情况他根本找不到反驳的理由。

绿色的飞行员领巾覆盖在他的脸上，遮挡着刺眼的阳光，在微风似有还无的拂动下亲吻他的脸颊与嘴唇。

让勒努说过的，他希望我跟他一起去英国，和他一样成为飞行员。难道这些都是幻觉吗？

就在他开始怀疑，这份爱到底是不是自欺欺人的时候，大路尽头远远地驶来一辆卡车，不偏不倚地停在离他们最近的路边。

“上车吧，两位！”盖里克从车厢里跳下来，十分绅士地朝沙里贝尔伸出手。

“你们哪弄到的车？”阿代尔斐尔欣喜地站起来，故意无视沙里贝尔望向他的目光，快步穿过草地走向公路，把指挥家留在原地，这样一来，那嘴硬心虚的家伙就无法拒绝盖里克提供的帮助。

“我们在路上巧遇了两位同伴。”韦尔吉纳也觉得不可思议，他正跟盖里克在路上走着，远远地听见有什么人在喊他们，随后就看见这辆卡车从十字路口侧面驶来，驾驶室里坐着的竟然是一直没有下落的两位同伴。他将阿代尔斐尔拉上车，对他介绍道，“开车的这位是波勒克兰，我们的机枪手，另一位是格里诺，投弹手。”

“很高兴见到你们！”阿代尔斐尔与他们握手，说不定，不，是很可能，这两位将来也是他的战友。

沙里贝尔骂骂咧咧地，被盖里克搀扶着也上了车，他发现货仓里堆满南瓜，角落里还坐着位修道士打扮的人，“这又是谁？”

“我叫奥默里克，”蓝眼睛的修道士回答，“这辆车是修道院的财产。”他像神父那样握着十字架说话，“我的直觉使我相信，是上帝的意志让我遇到你们。”

“那你的上帝能帮我们解决这个吗？”沙里贝尔下巴一抬，指向道路另一头疾驰而来的德国摩托车。

“不能什么都指望上帝的，”奥默里克摇头，目光澄澈坚定，“神助自助者。”他拍了拍身边的南瓜，“你们觉得这个怎么样？”

【1】从这里开始，德国人说的法语都没有字幕，也没有翻译，我拿耳朵硬听的，希望没有错。

【2】这句诗，我没有每个字都听清楚，但可以保证名词是对的，为了听起来通顺，我润色了一下。


	12. Chapter 12

“你这修道士杀起人来，连眼都不眨一下，这也是经书上的教诲吗？”沙里贝尔靠在卡车的最里面，讽刺地看着刚将最后一个南瓜递给波勒克兰的奥默里克。

他们已经离开了田野，驶上盘山而行的崎岖路，在这弯道陡峭的山路上，迎面砸去的南瓜就跟炮弹一样致命，紧追不舍的德国宪兵们躲闪不及，不是翻车进了水塘，就是落下了悬崖。

“耶和华是战士的神。[1]”奥默里克面容平和地回答，“神教导我们：不可为恶所胜，反要以善胜恶。[2]”他那双时常扫视在经卷上扫视的蓝眼睛里写满了宁静，令人想起那片曾托起耶稣双足地海洋，“要想驱逐魔鬼，就必须用剑。反法西斯是新纪元的神圣天职。”

沙里贝尔不屑地打了个呵欠，他在教会孤儿院里度过了童年，也在那里失去了童贞，他看着这眉目温和的修道士，想起的不是信望和爱，而是罪恶与欲。与假正经的修道士相比，就连愚蠢得坦坦荡荡的领航员都显得可爱许多。

奥默里克兴许是看出了沙里贝尔对自己的敌意，一路上都没有再与他说话，只是安静地坐在后窗边上，为驾驶卡车的韦尔吉纳指路。

太阳落山之前，他们抵达了修道院。奥默里克将四位空勤打扮成病患，安排在教会医院的病床上，又从仓库里找来两辆自行车，交给两位法国人。

“这里离莫索特已经不远了，抓紧时间的话，晚餐时就能赶到。”

“你不会要我骑这破玩意儿上路吧？”沙里贝尔表情拒绝地说，他坚信这修道士就是上帝派来跟他过不去的，“你还不如给我牵匹马呢！”

“德军征用了边境附近所有的马匹，”奥默里克耸肩，“我能提供的只有这个。这两辆车是法国沦陷之前，我和教会的兄弟去巴黎进修时买的，才使用了不到一年的时间，您瞧，座椅和笼头都很新呢。”

新有什么用？它又不会自己走。沙里贝尔阴沉着脸，他不会骑自行车，可又不愿意承认。

“……这里离边境很近，德军的巡逻频次很高，盘查也更加严格，路上千万要小心，别被他们发现，否则……我看还是不要假设这样的情况比较好，”奥默里克将一张手绘的简易地图交给阿代尔斐尔，“祝你们好运！”

“谢谢，我们会小心的。”青年已经熟稔地骑上了车，手指按在车铃上，发出清脆的一阵响声，“或者……”他望着另一辆车边沉默的沙里贝尔，“也许您更想留在修道院，指挥家先生？”

“别废话了，走吧！”示弱是可悲的[3]。沙里贝尔讨厌修道士，不想被这伪善的家伙瞧不起，推着自行车走到了院子外面，“我得去看着你，”他对骑车跟来的阿代尔斐尔说，“免得你被爱情蒙晕了头，给那英国飞行员吃干抹净了还以为人家是爱你。”

一路上，他们走得意外地慢。

沙里贝尔总有各种理由落在后面，不是路上有石头，就是车掉链子。

阿代尔斐尔沉浸在即将见到让勒努的喜悦里，迟迟没有意识到原因，等他终于回过神来，发现指挥家其实根本不会骑车，莫索特古老的城墙已经离他们只有不到三百米了。

“我们到了。”沙里贝尔望着路边的指示牌。

“是啊，简直是奇迹！”阿代尔斐尔扶在车把手上长叹——沙里贝尔几乎是推着车走过来的，这会儿他的脚又神佑般地不疼了。

“进了城还有多远？”沙里贝尔转过脸问。

“第一个街口往左，然后右转，有个圆形招牌的就是。”阿代尔斐尔就着月光，勉强能看清奥默里克给他的地图，“我们把车留在这里吧，反正你也不会骑。改天有空我再教你，这比指挥交响乐容易多了。”

“免了。”沙里贝尔说，“我对这下等人玩意不感兴趣。”

“自行车刚发明的时候，是当时贵族们最青睐的运动，就连中国皇帝都喜欢得不得了，才不是什么下等人玩意儿。”阿代尔斐尔将自行车藏在路边的草垛背后，用晒干的稻草仔仔细细地盖住。

“就你知道得多！”沙里贝尔眯起眼睛，道路尽头的灯光在黑夜里看起来如同从天幕上割下的星空。“走吧，小子，让我看看你的心上人到底长得多好看，能把你这小美人的魂都夺了去。”

“让勒努才不只是好看那么简单呢，”阿代尔斐尔的表情在提到那个名字时变得柔和，藏不住的笑容在他的脸上盛开出花。

“所以说呢，”沙里贝尔轻笑一声，“恋爱中的人都是傻子。”

“算了，我跟你解释不清。”阿代尔斐尔望着巷子的尽头，那里漆黑一片，树木与墙砖模糊成一团沥青色，但他仿佛已经能够看见环球旅馆的蓝色招牌在晚风里轻轻摇晃。

让勒努就在那扇院门的背后等着他，他们有一整晚的时间可以在这间小旅馆里度过。阿代尔斐尔的心跳得就像是有一百只蝴蝶共振，眼前浮现起让勒努漂亮的身体曲线，尤其是那属于飞行员的腰，结实，匀称，覆盖着恰到好处的肌肉，就像是在邀请着他伸出手臂拥抱，或者，在他最斗胆放纵也是最热烈迫切的幻想中，那美妙有力的古代骑士般的腰，是在等待着他将双腿缠上去。

他们东躲西藏地穿过了街道，来到静悄悄的院子前，发现旅馆的窗户里黑灯瞎火，就像是没有人在一样。这倒也不奇怪。德国人实施了宵禁，不会有人大晚上地到旅馆来，老板娘也许是想节约电力与烛火钱。

阿代尔斐尔迫不及待地推开门，灯光忽然齐刷刷地点亮，映入眼帘的却不是想象中爱人的脸庞，而是他此生所见最接近地狱的光景。

旅馆的大厅里满满当当地坐着大约两个小队的德国步兵，全都军装整齐，腰间别着枪，齐刷刷地唱着歌。

“祝你长命百岁，阁下！三倍的长命百岁！[3]”

在摆满菜肴的长桌主位上，坐着一位穿将军制服的人，他的面前摆着一个精美的多层蛋糕，最上面立着一个按照他的模样雕刻的糖人。

他们闯进了德国将军的生日宴会。

就连沙里贝尔也没有料到此种转折，他表面上不动声色，心里却着实吓了一跳，暗自咒骂着总是带来霉运的英国人。

打破僵局的是旅店老板娘摔在桌台上的抹布，米尤只是扯了下她的袖子，这位聪明的抵抗组织成员就明白了一切。只见她叉着腰，一脸愠怒地指着沙里贝尔，“你们怎么才回来？一定是又去喝酒了对吧？”她恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，对看热闹的德国士兵们抱怨，“看吧，这就是我那不中用的丈夫，整天就知道喝酒。”

“而这位是我的丈夫，也没好到哪里去。”米尤指着阿代尔斐尔，一脸哀怨地望着他。

“哎，别这么说，亲爱的，”阿代尔斐尔心领神会，作出委屈的样子，“我只是干活累了，想出去轻松轻松，我发誓，今天就喝了一点点酒……不信，你可以问咱们的老板。”

沙里贝尔也迅速反应过来，“啊，对，我作证，他没有骗你，就喝了一杯，一小杯，拇指那么小的一小杯。”

“每次都这么说，没一次是真的。”女孩轻哼道，“你们男人都是一伙的！”

“既然回来了，”老板娘指着通往后面的门，“就别傻站着了，没看见贵客盈门吗？赶紧到厨房去洗盘子去！”

德国兵们哄堂大笑。过生日的将军却露出友好热情的微笑。

“留下吧。今天是我的生日，我说了算。”他吩咐道，“来，给他们倒上酒。”

“可我们已经……”阿代尔斐尔装作醉醺醺的样子，“我们已经不能再喝了……”

“没关系的，”将军说，“就一杯，能怎么样呢？记住了，女人不是当家人，男人才是，不管有多怕老婆。”

在德国兵的又一阵哄笑中，沙里贝尔与阿代尔斐尔装作强撑地饮下了杯中的酒。但德国人并不打算就这么放他们走。

“来吧！跟我们的士兵一起狂欢！”将军邀请道，将他们推向了泥水色军服的海洋。

有人搬了两个凳子放在他们面前。

这是要干什么？阿代尔斐尔用眼神问。

鬼才知道！沙里贝尔以同样的方式回答。

只听将军身边的军官一声令下，“所有人都有，立刻上马，冲锋，唱起来！”

他们还没反应过来怎么回事，就被身后的人反向按在了凳子上。这姿势可真不雅观。沙里贝尔腹诽，却也没办法拒绝。并不宽敞的大厅里响起德国人欢快的歌唱。

“……我是一个来自卡普尔法茨的猎人啊，骑着我的马，穿过绿色的森林……”

德国步兵们将椅子当作骏马，骑在上面绕着餐桌驰骋。阿代尔斐尔与沙里贝尔被前后推挤着，别无选择地只能加入他们的行列，在桌子腿的森林里摇晃着踉跄前进。依审美挑剔的沙里贝尔看来，不成章法的乡俗小调根本就不值得劳累舌头，但他并不想到地狱里去为自己指挥安魂曲，于是也只好胡乱跟着他们的调子哼哼。

这群年轻的士兵折腾到深夜才消停，留下杯盘狼藉的桌面扬长而去。

老板娘送走吃饱喝足的德国士兵，对他们的将军说“欢迎再来”，然后合上院子的门，落了锁，将真正的客人领到楼上。

“你们今晚就在这里休息吧，记住，六号房间。明天早上五点我来叫你们。”

沙里贝尔脱力地倒在床上，“我确信，德国人的好日子不会长久了——当兵的全都像小学生一样幼稚，连他们的将军也跟着胡闹。”

阿代尔斐尔也被折腾得精疲力尽，但他的心里惦记着重要的事情，无法就这样安心睡觉，“让勒努呢？他在哪个房间？”

米尤闻言，叹了口气，抱歉地摇头，“很遗憾，他不在这里。”

“不在是什么意思？”阿代尔斐尔疑惑地问，见女孩没有回答，于是以他最美好的愿望猜测道，“我明白了，刚刚德国人来，所以你们把他藏到别处去了是吗？”

“他被德国宪兵抓走了，”老板娘将烛台放在床头柜，神色凝重地宣布了噩耗，“在来这里的火车上，真可惜，只差一站路了。”

【1】《圣经·出埃及记》15：3。此处为化用。

【2】《圣经·罗马书》12：21。

【3】弥尔顿《失乐园》。

【4】从这里开始，德语部分都是我自己翻译的。歌词有加工，直译太奇怪了！


	13. Chapter 13

“喂，你还活着吗？”沙里贝尔推了一下阿代尔斐尔，后者像一截枯死的木头，毫无生气地栽倒，滚落到床下面。

阿代尔斐尔躺在冰冷的地板上摇头，他知道德国人是怎么对待俘虏的，从各处听来的那些阴森酷刑在他的脑海里扭曲成可怕的影像，每一种都仿佛真实地施加在了他的血肉里。他的心脏痛得就像是中了一枪，他觉得自己已经死去了，灵魂正在慢慢地变成泡沫。

沙里贝尔斜眼看他，就像外科医生端详无药可救的病人，用一种难以解读的语调感叹道，“他是不走运，可对你来说，也许是件好事。”

阿代尔斐尔动了动身子，喉咙里发出一声抗议的嘶鸣，像是在要他对这句话作个解释。

“你说是爱他，可实际上，也才认识他没多久，根本就不了解他。”沙里贝尔说得漫不经心，就好像是在评价一部歌剧，或是某个故事的桥段，“你只是为自己营造了一个美好的幻影，并欺骗自己相信这是真实的。也许实际上，你的情郎根本就不喜欢男人，或者，是个花花公子，对所有漂亮的脸蛋都来之不拒。而现在他不在了，你就再也无法知道他的真面目，于是也就永远地拥有了你觉得爱你的，完美无瑕的好男人。”

“你在胡说些什么啊！”阿代尔斐尔睁开眼睛，从地上坐起来，十分生气地质问，“他被抓走怎么可能是件好事呢？”他无声地叹了一口气，“就算他真的不爱我吧。可他救了我，这总归是事实。就凭这一点，他也该是个好人。”

“他救你？啧啧，你说错了，”沙里贝尔意味深长地摇头，“他明明是害了你——要不是他把你卷进这桩大麻烦，你何至于有家回不了，跟着一群靠不住的英国人逃命？”

“那你呢？”阿代尔斐尔气鼓鼓地反问，“你不也在跟着他们在逃命吗？你会觉得是盖里克害了你吗？”

沙里贝尔表情一紧，就像是被人打了一耳光，但他很快收拾好表情。

“我跟你不一样。”他看起来满不在乎，“我是歌剧院爆炸案的主谋，早就做好了背井离乡的打算。可你呢？在遇到那迷人的飞行员之前，日子本来过得好好的，哪用得着像这样，整天提心吊胆的，随时担心小命不保？”

“我甘愿！”阿代尔斐尔阴沉着脸，“我就是喜欢他，怎么了？哪像你这么口是心非，嘴上说着讨厌盖里克，到头来还不是，连一点都不舍得责怪他！”

沙里贝尔懒洋洋地哼了一声，没有接他的话，“我看你还是多担心下自己吧，飞行员现在落到了德国人手里，很可能会经不起拷问，把我们的计划全都供出来，说不定第二天早上叫你起床的，就是冲锋枪里的一梭子弹。”

“让勒努才不是软弱的人，他不会出卖我们的！”阿代尔斐尔握紧了拳头，一副随时要跟人打架的样子，让勒努是他此生唯一的挚爱，他不允许任何人侮辱那位勇敢的飞行员。

“也许吧，谁说得准呢？”沙里贝尔打了个呵欠，披上外套下床，把坐在地上的年轻人拉起来，安放在他刚才滑落的床边，“所以我建议呢，你还是早些休息吧，天知道明天又会遇到些什么麻烦事？”

“那你呢？”阿代尔斐尔盯着沙里贝尔系扣子的手，“你又去哪？”

“我去弄点吃的，”沙里贝尔端起床头柜上的烛台，“折腾这么大半天，我的肚子都要造反了。”

说完，他就推开门出去了。

公平而论，他们谁都没说错，可也谁都不全对。让勒努的确没有出卖他的同伴，无论德国人以什么手段审问，他都咬紧了牙不发一言。他甚至在与装甲掷弹兵中校对峙时寻机丢掉了车票，以免被他们发现自己原本要在哪里下车。但曾在巴黎与他们周旋的德国少校接到线报，得知有几个英国人绑架了修道士，抢走运南瓜的卡车，正一路往边境开去，于是立即带着副官赶到了莫索特，并且十分巧合地，也住进了环球旅馆，就在同一层楼的9号房间。

沙里贝尔在厨房里大快朵颐的时候，德国少校碰巧也觉得饿了，于是排他的副官去弄些吃的来，自己先到浴室里去美滋滋地洗了个澡。

副官离开房间后，大约五分钟，阿代尔斐尔也出了门，他翻来覆去也睡不着，只要一闭上眼睛，就会看见让勒努被德国人折磨的惨状。他索性起身下了床，走到米尤的房间，想再仔细地问一遍，让勒努到底是怎么给德国人抓走的。

米尤为他开门时，沙里贝尔正在厨房里，对蛋糕上的德国将军糖人翻白眼，士兵们吃完了蛋糕的所有部分，只剩下这个不可亵渎的糖雕。

拿去喂老鼠正好。沙里贝尔露出愉悦的笑容，端起蛋糕盘就向外面走去，却与来寻食物的德国副官碰了个正着。

“您是——？”

“我是这间旅店的老板。”沙里贝尔冷静地回答。

“那正好，”副官说，“我们的长官饿了，您这有什么吃的吗？”

“吃的？有！”沙里贝尔将手里的盘子递给他，“你看这个怎么样？”

“这个……好像是我们的将军？”

“是，德国将军，味道棒极了！”沙里贝尔挂着装出来的笑容说，“人人都喜欢，尤其是那些，爱戴他的。”

“您尝过？”德国副官露出不可思议的表情。

“当然。”沙里贝尔回答，“我还祝他三倍的长命百岁呢！”

“可是吃人……”副官有些为难，“我还是继续找找吧。”

“请自便。”沙里贝尔略微欠身，放下盘子，走出房门时他听到什么东西落下的声音，余光扫了一眼，那好奇心过剩的副官正忙不迭地把糖人断裂的头颅安回去。

小小地捉弄了一下德国人，沙里贝尔心情不错地回到房间，发现阿代尔斐尔不在，于是独自先睡了。

就在指挥家梦见盖里克与自行车的时候，阿代尔斐尔神思恍惚地穿过走廊，跟米尤聊天并没有让他感到安慰，反而加重了他的担忧。他迷迷糊糊地摸着黑，手上连烛台也没有拿，有那么一瞬间觉得自己似乎走过了头，但月光照亮他前面的门牌，却刚好是一个数字“6”，于是他想也没想地走进去，倒在了床上熟睡的人身边，胡思乱想地最后也进入了梦乡。

沙里贝尔并不知道身边的人什么时候回来的，只依稀听见皮靴的声音，还有衣服落在地上的摩擦，昏沉的疲倦磨钝了他的敏锐，他还以为那是隔壁传来的。

次日清晨，旅店老板娘来敲门，沙里贝尔睁开眼睛，却听见耳边有人比他更早地应了一声，这声音很熟悉，却不是阿代尔斐尔的，他连忙用被子掩住面部，透过布缝的一丝视野中，他看见了一身灰色的军服，走过去开门的，竟然是那位专与他过不去的德国少校。

“对不起，我弄错了。”老板娘连忙合上门。仔细地看了眼门牌号，是“6”没错，她又走到德国人本该在的9号房，发现门牌号不知什么时候翻倒了，不仔细看的话就是一个“6”。那两位同志和德国人晚上都出过房间，他们一定是互相走错了。老板娘沉思了片刻，决定还是敲门。

“天都还没亮呢！”德国副官不耐烦地爬下床，大开门吼了几声。

阿代尔斐尔揉着眼睛坐起来，看见披着军服的背影，顿时吓得清醒过来，迅速地躲进了被子里，严严实实地捂着头。

大约十分钟后，什么也没察觉的德国人重新进入梦乡，两个法国人蹑手蹑脚地取走自己的衣服，悄悄地离开了房间。

老板娘在楼下等着他们，见他们出来，立即将他们领到后院。米尤取出藏在暗室里的两身德军野战宪兵制服，帮助他们换上。

“德国人来了，这旅馆不再安全，修道院也不可久待，我已经派人去送信，通知大家赶紧离开。”

“那我们又该去上哪找他们呢？”沙里贝尔厌恶地看着手里的金属狗牌，不情不愿地戴上。

“去边境，寻找一辆运葡萄酒的卡车，”米尤说，“目的地离这里不远，只需要翻过一座山头。”

“可我们完全不认识路。”阿代尔斐尔推了推钢盔，这锅盖似的东西戴在头上，几乎要遮住他的眼睛。

“别担心，它们认识。”老板娘从院子里走来，牵着两只德国军犬，“你们装作去野外巡逻，一路上跟着它们走，准能找到。”


	14. Chapter 14

“你们是新来的吗？”清晨叫醒他们的修道士并不是奥默里克，他看起来更加年轻，本该与世无争的面容上带着几道细伤痕，令人联想起痛苦与哀愁，以及一切与快乐和幸福相反的事物。

“是的，”韦尔吉纳用法语回答，装作喉咙疼痛，咳嗽了几声，“昨天来的。”

“你呢？”修道士走到盖里克的床前，“你得了什么病？”

盖里克听不懂他在说什么，急得脸颊又红又烫。

“他是肺病。”韦尔吉纳替他说。

“肺病？这可麻烦了。”努德内俯身，将耳朵贴在盖里克胸前，“请念一下‘三十三’，先生。”

“三……三……”盖里克念不出法语的舌音。

“三十三。”隔壁床的格里诺怕他露馅，只好捏着嗓子为他唱双簧，疼痛使他皱了下眉头。

“你又是哪里不舒服？”修道士察觉到格里诺的不适，放过盖里克，走到他的床边，扶他坐起来，见他捂着腹部，于是问，“你是肚子疼吗？”

“别碰！”伤口被按压的疼痛使格里诺发出一声嘶鸣。波勒克兰立即翻身坐起来，下意识地握住藏在病号服下面的手枪。

修道士面无表情地翻开手掌，望着指尖染上的殷红血迹，一副毫不意外的样子。

“努德内，”在熹微的日出光线中，奥默里克推门进来，反手落上锁，“他们是我收留的病人。”

“可他们根本没病，除了一个受了伤，”名叫努德内的修道士以审问的目光看着他，“他们究竟是谁？奥默里克，你为什么要把他们藏在修道院？”

“他们是能够带你去英国的人。”奥默里克的蓝色眼睛在晨光中看起来如海洋般深邃，他的黑发上沾着新鲜的露水，像鸦羽一样贴在他的额头，显然是刚从郊外回来。

“英国？”努德内重复了一遍，语调淡泊得仿佛这个词不具有任何含义。

“是的，英国，”奥默里克缓步走到他的面前，露出柔和快慰的微笑，就像是了却了一桩长久以来的心事，“你不是一直就想去英国念书吗？如果不是突然爆发了战争，你本该去年就去牛津报到，你都收到录取通知了。”

“那跟这些人有什么关系？”努德内困惑地问。

“他们是英国皇家空军，”奥默里克看了眼窗外，压低声音说道，“正要越过边境去往自由区，然后从那里返回英国。”

“你的意思是，”努德内的微笑淡得几不可察，他终于明白了奥默里克的用意，却并不确定这是个好主意，“要我跟他们一起走？”

奥默里克点了下头，以恳求的目光望向韦尔吉纳，“中队长阁下，请问可以吗？”

“当然没有问题，”已经不需要再伪装了，韦尔吉纳从床上下来，抚平病号服发皱的下摆，站立得如他穿着军装时一样笔挺，“我以皇家空军中队长的名义向您承诺，我们会在去往英国的路途上不惜一切地保护好您的朋友，就像我们一路与那两位善良的法国友人同行一样，这不光是由于您为我们提供了慷慨无私的帮助，更是因为，英吉利和法兰西之间本就拥有历史悠久的友谊。”

“听上去，”努德内无奈而感激地望向奥默里克，“我没有拒绝的余地。”

“我不相信德国人会守约，所谓的自由区早晚也会变成占领区，一旦德军占领了南部，要想离开法国就难上加难了。”奥默里克按着他的肩，目光在他的眼睛里划了个祝福的十字，“这是你最后的机会了，努德内，我希望你能得偿所愿。”

“可我的录取通知是去年的，如今晚了整整一年，还有用吗？”努德内低下头，盯着自己的双脚，像是在细数皮鞋上的灰尘。

“牛津的校长是我父亲的旧识，也是看着我长大的前辈，我会写信请求他为你通融，我想他会同意的，只要我告诉他，在逃亡过程中你们给予了皇家空军多么无私的帮助——媒体正需要这样的新闻素材呢。”

“这样，那，多谢了。”努德内抬起头，又微微颔首。

“既然决定了，那就现在出发，”奥默里克理了理微湿的头发，摘掉挂在上面的草叶，“我刚刚收到环球旅馆那边来的消息，德国宪兵已经到了莫索特，我们必须马上赶往边境，在那里与其余的同伴汇合。”

“等我五分钟，”努德内的拳头握紧了又松弛，“我要回去拿我的录取通知书。”

“我先带他们去酒窖，”奥默里克拥抱了他，“十分钟后见。”

“瞧这两条蠢狗带的好路！”沙里贝尔不耐烦地拉扯着狗绳。这两条德国军犬带着他们翻山越岭，走到半路，忽然一头扎进了墙洞，无论如何都不肯出来。

“是兔子带的。狗追兔子，是天性。”阿代尔斐尔弯腰，尝试着拽那两条狗的后腿，但也无济于事，狗身子在对面卡住了。

“你有办法把它们弄出来吗？”沙里贝尔问。

“有，”阿代尔斐尔说，“我在这边握着缰绳，你翻墙到那边去，抓住他们的项圈。”

“为什么不是你过去？”

“如果我放手，光凭你抓得住它们吗？”

这个险可不能冒。沙里贝尔将狗绳交给阿代尔斐尔，试着攀了下，很快跌下来，“这墙太高了，我过不去。”

“我给你当梯子。”阿代尔斐尔说着跪在了地上，“这样总行了吧？”

沙里贝尔没有推辞，他踏上阿代尔斐尔弯曲的膝盖，然后是青年直起来的肩，把这年轻的身体当作台阶，虽然仍然有些吃力，但还是勉强翻了过去。

“你在那边抓住绳子，先抓一只的，系在树上，然后再来抓另一只。”阿代尔斐尔的声音透过石墙的缝隙，听起来带着树叶的摩挲。

“知道了。”沙里贝尔诅咒着这两只不听话的狗，在心里暗暗发誓，只要等他们跟飞行员们汇合，就把这对不中用的畜牲拿去炖汤。

“抓紧了吗？”阿代尔斐尔问，“我先放左手的绳子。”

“放吧。”沙里贝尔点头，尽管对方根本看不见。

保险起见，阿代尔斐尔只松了一寸绳索，确认对面真的抓紧了，才完全放开。

沙里贝尔将绳子牵出去，在附近的树上捆结实，又过去拉另一只狗的项圈。

“弄好了，你过来吧。”他在墙对面喊。

阿代尔斐尔翻墙过去，实在是太高了，沙里贝尔刚好在底下，于是他顺势将腿搭上指挥家的肩，想寻个暂时的支撑，却被后者毫不留情地摔在了地上。

“哎哟！你想害死我吗？”他揉着磕破皮的大腿说。

“谁允许你骑我身上的？”沙里贝尔理直气壮地反问。

“你刚刚还踩了我呢！”阿代尔斐尔不服气地强调。

“那是你愿意的！”

“你真不讲道理！”

他们你一言我一语地上路。说话间，军犬又忽然狂奔起来，像一阵龙卷风，沙里贝尔猝不及防，被它拽着一路小跑，穿过布满石头的山地。

这次吸引它的不是兔子，而是一整队的野战宪兵巡逻队。军犬认出了一起训练的四条腿朋友，兴奋地带着“迷路的宪兵”归队。

千钧一发之际，阿代尔斐尔朝天开了枪，枪声吸引了德国宪兵的注意力，他们立即朝着枪声传来的方向移动，没有人注意到穿军装的宪兵里多了个陌生人。

沙里贝尔放开那只带来噩运的狗，悄悄地往相反的方向移动，藏在一棵松树后的隐蔽石洞里，看着穿灰衣服的背影消失在树林深处。

阿代尔斐尔开完枪，立即逃走，闪身在树丛后，机敏地避开巡逻队的视线。但开枪的后坐力使他不慎松手，那只军犬听到同伴们的叫声，一溜烟儿地就跑掉了，而他也不可能去追。

“这下可完了。”阿代尔斐尔垂头丧气地坐在石头上，手里又拽着那条绿色的小围巾，只有当这抹不属于自己的颜色在眼前真实地晃动时，他才能确定这一切不是一场荒诞虚无的梦。

“完不了，”沙里贝尔从藏身地走出来，难得地安慰他，“我们不是还活着吗？”

“是啊，活着，”阿代尔斐尔表情疲惫地叹了口气，“可只是活着，又有什么意思呢？”他望着天空飞过的一群大雁，目光里流露出无限的羡慕，比起一个碌碌无为的二十来岁青年，他更渴望成为一只自由飞翔的鸟，“为什么，每次，只要我有机会成为飞行员，就一定会发生意外？不是法国投降了，就是让勒努被抓走了，再要么就是在这深山老林里迷路……难道我就注定一辈子只能当个油漆工吗？”

“你不是还很年轻吗？”沙里贝尔在他身边坐下，“你还有大把的机会，去做你想做的事情，继续做你的油漆工，或者成为飞行员，没有什么是不可能的。”

“不，你不明白，”阿代尔斐尔认命地叹气，“飞行学校只收很年轻的孩子，大部分都是些十八九岁的，就连二十、二十一的都很少，可我已经快要二十二了，很多飞行员在我这个年纪的时候，都已经……牺牲了。”

“那我确实就不懂了，”沙里贝尔说，“既然知道命不长，你干嘛还偏要当飞行员？活得不耐烦了吗？”

阿代尔斐尔仰望着蓝天，绿领巾在他的手里随风飘扬，好像一片凋零的树叶，或是一枚飘落的羽毛，“也许父亲说得对，我有成为伊卡洛斯的潜质。宁愿被太阳融化掉翅膀，也好过从未领略过天空的美，反正人都是要死的……”他感叹着，忽然露出甜蜜的笑容，“也许我很快就能见到让勒努了，在那里……”

他遥指着天空中的一朵白云。

出乎意料地，沙里贝尔没有取笑他，而是陪着他安静地仰望蓝天，直到他们再次遇到那群德国宪兵，并无可躲藏地成为他们的俘虏——这全是拜那两条狗所赐，它们跑出去后没多久，又意识到错误地原路返回，领着正为没有功勋发愁的德国宪兵，过来寻找他们“掉队的战友”。


	15. Chapter 15

奥默里克找来四个空的木桶，放在卡车货箱的最里面，又让空勤们将四桶葡萄酒搬上卡车，靠外侧排列。

“里面太闷了，”蓝眼睛的修道士说，“你们先在外面透透气，待会儿快到德军指挥部的时候，努德内会告诉你们躲进去。”

“这样子就能过边境吗？”盖里克有些不敢相信地问，这比他心里想象的历险，可容易太多太多了。

“还需要一张今日印发的通行证，”奥默里克回答，“但是别担心，他们会给我的，因为那位贪杯的上校喜欢修道院的酒。”

“什么意思？”盖里克仍是一脸的不明白。

“修道院不种植葡萄，要酿酒就只能越过边界去南部收购，所以他必须给我们通行证，否则，就喝不到这样的酒了。”努德内坐在货仓里，与空勤们在一起，他的身子拘谨地蜷缩起来，好像一只紧张的麻雀。

但启程后没多久，他就渐渐地放松下来，因为盖里克一直缠着他问这问那，交谈使他和即将成为旅伴的英国人很快变得熟络。

“你脸上的伤是怎么来的？”盖里克不经意地问。

努德内脸色变了一下，正在他犹豫要不要回答的时候，奥默里克敲了一下后窗，放慢了车速。

德军指挥部就在山下，大约二十分钟的路程。努德内揭开酒桶的盖子，示意大家赶紧藏进去。确认一切妥当之后，他敲了下后窗。卡车恢复正常的速度，朝着公路边一幢白色的房子驶去。

“早上好，小齐尔。”奥默里克友善地问安，路边站岗的士兵不是德国人，而是战前征召的法国士兵，维希政府投降后，这些士兵连同一半的国土，全被打包送给了德国人。瞧这可怜的小伙子，看起来无精打采的，准被德国人们使唤得够呛。

“已经快要中午了。”齐尔无聊地打了个呵欠，“您又来给上校送酒了吗？”

“是的，一共四桶。”奥默里克开门走下车，“货仓外面的四桶，其余的要送往葡萄园，你知道的，我们有协议，他们提供葡萄，我们还他们酒。”

“是的，没错。”齐尔认识奥默里克，事实上，指挥部的所有人都认识，这位修道士说得一口流利的德语，又常常为大家送来美酒。“可这位是——？”年轻的士兵没见过努德内。

“他也是修道院的修士，”奥默里克向他介绍，“过阵子我要去巴黎，送葡萄酒的任务就交给他了，这次先带他过来认认路，也跟你们混个脸熟。”

“光跟我们混可没用，”齐尔望了眼里面，“您得带他去见上校。最近边境查得紧，不事先打好招呼的话，恐怕他不会给这位脸生的修道士发通行证。”

“明白了，”奥默里克点头，对努德内说，“下来吧，兄弟，跟我去见上校。”

意外就在努德内离开之后发生了。

齐尔找来勤务兵长，按照奥默里克说的那样，让他们搬走最外面的四桶酒。可他用的是手势，而不是声音。于是勤务兵长理解成了“右边的四桶”，而当他的人爬上货箱之后，朝向从背对指挥部变成了面对指挥部。

“哪四桶？”车上的人问。

“右边的。”车下的人回答。

虽然勤务兵们十分不理解，为什么要把先卸货的木桶放在里面，但还是什么也没多问地照办了，并且顺手将本来放在外侧的酒桶推到了里面，这样一路上更安稳些。

奥默里克顺利地取得了通行证，带着努德内走下指挥部的楼梯，却正好看见沙里贝尔与阿代尔斐尔被一群宪兵押着走进来。努德内不认识这两位法国人，没有作出任何反应，奥默里克也装作无事地回到车边，往货仓里匆匆地看了一眼，剩余的四个酒桶都好好地放在里面，于是赶紧将车开走了。

“怎么办，各位？”他将车开出去很远，停在山丘背后一处隐蔽安全的地方，打开后窗拍了拍酒桶的盖子，“德国宪兵抓走了沙里贝尔与阿代尔斐尔，正打算审讯他们。”

没有人回答他，货箱里安安静静。

努德内惊觉了什么，拔下其中一个木桶的塞子，紫红色的葡萄酒喷洒出来，打湿了他的长袍。其余的三个木桶也是同样的状况。

“我的上帝啊！奥默里克，”他跌坐在地上，“德国人搞错了酒桶。”

就在奥默里克与努德内急匆匆赶回德军指挥部的途中，从巴黎一路追逐着英国人到莫索特的德国宪兵少校也抵达了那座白房子，他听说本地的宪兵抓住了两个冒牌货，而火车上被捕的英国飞行员也依照他的吩咐被移交到这里，对他而言，这无疑是一个闪烁着功勋光芒的大日子。

他走到临时准备好的办公室，坐在皮制的椅子上就像坐在了宝座上，手里的皮带就是他的权杖，头顶上的军帽就是他的王冠，“把飞行员带进来，我要好好地审问他。”

阿代尔斐尔并不知道让勒努也被带到了这里，他坐在杂物间充当的临时囚牢里，心里只想着千万不能让自己那勇敢的爱人瞧不起。

“我是什么都不会说的，”他对着天花板上摇晃的白炽灯发誓，“就算他们打死我，我也不会说的。”

“是啊，”沙里贝尔叹息道，“就算他们打死你，我也不说。”

“你可真够朋友！”阿代尔斐尔瞪着他，却忽然笑了起来，他知道沙里贝尔只是在开玩笑。

“我只希望，”沙里贝尔扯下脖子上挂着的宪兵狗牌，一把扔在地上，“他们别让我穿着这身老鼠皮下葬，真是难看死了！”

“等等，先别脱！”阿代尔斐尔眼睛一亮，忽然想到了从这里逃出去的办法，“你是指挥家，指挥过瓦格纳的对吗？”

“那又怎么样？”沙里贝尔不以为意，“对着他的在天之灵祈祷的话，就会有罗恩格林驾驶着天鹅船来救我们吗？”

“德语‘进来’怎么说？”阿代尔斐尔问。

“进……进来！”这很容易。沙里贝尔看着青年脸上浮现出的微笑，顿时明白了他的计划。

与此同时，宪兵少校却在让勒努面前碰了壁，他累得满头大汗，却只得到了飞行员的姓名、军衔和编号。最后他决定歇息会儿，先去审问那两个冒充宪兵的法国人。

让勒努被带出了办公室。醒目的紫色长发掠过阿代尔斐尔的视线。

“让勒努！”青年忍不住喊了一声。方才沙里贝尔用德语将看守骗进来，他们合力将那德国兵打晕，凭借着身上没被脱下的制服，他们在大厅里行走也没人阻拦。可这本能而冲动的呼唤让他们的计划功亏一篑。

被呼唤的人头脑昏沉，他被剥夺了整夜的睡眠，这是德国人惯用的手段，先将你折磨得精疲力尽，再一锤子敲碎脑壳，把里面埋藏的信息全都掏出来。让勒努没有看见阿代尔斐尔，却在人群中认出了他的中队长和三位伙伴，于是大声喊道

“我是一名光荣的皇家空军，我是不会向你们这些德国鬼子屈服的！”

“快把他关起来！别让他在这里大喊大叫。”德国少校命令道，眼睛却盯着沙里贝尔，“这不是歌剧院里的老朋友吗？我们又见面了。”

“对不起，沙里贝尔。”阿代尔斐尔歉意地说，他知道是自己引起了德国军官的注意。

“不，你做得对，”沙里贝尔摇头，“这样一来，你的心上人就得救了。”

此时阿代尔斐尔也看见了韦尔吉纳他们，四位空中骑士打扮成了德军的样子，正尾随看押让勒努的士兵上楼。

“我们得想办法拖延时间。”

“不然呢？”沙里贝尔优雅地一笑，朝着德国军官走去，姿态从容得就像踏着通往乐池的红地毯。

少校作了个邀请的手势，为他们打开办公室的门。

“快说吧，是谁指使你们这么做的？”

谁都没有回答，于是他掏出枪，依次指着两位法国人的脑袋，“不想开口也行。一枪打死你，一枪打死你，只需要两枪，你们就再也不用说话了。”

“我是在孤儿院里长大的，少校阁下，”沙里贝尔表情平淡地开口，“在那里，我认识了一个人。”

“谁？”少校放下枪，“他也是孤儿吗？”

“算不上，”沙里贝尔笑着回答，“他有母亲，但父亲，却不止一个……容我慢慢地为您介绍。”

高傲的指挥家不会承认自己是为了盖里克和他的同伴们才冒这样的险的，但那已经无关紧要，就在德国少校被他的故事弄得稀里糊涂时，让勒努已经被他的战友们成功地解救，一行人来到了酒窖里。

“真可惜了这些好酒！”盖里克一边喝，一边往地上倒。

“这叫物尽其用。”波勒克兰站在货箱上，倒提着酒桶，芬芳馥郁的葡萄酒在他的脚下流淌成小溪。

“便宜给那些德国鬼子才叫白瞎。”格里诺手里拿着斧子，将装酒的木桶敲得粉碎，破坏的快感令他忘记了疼痛。

“小声点，别弄出太大动静。”韦尔吉纳提醒他们。

让勒努靠在墙边，他浑身疼得厉害，却用一双锐利的眼睛盯着捆绑在墙角的德国俘虏。

齐尔被他看得发怵，心里直呼倒霉，他只是无法拒绝德国勤务兵的邀请，跟着他们到这酒窖来尝鲜，谁知道酒桶里竟然藏着四位训练有素的军人，不但一口酒都没喝着，还被绑在这里扒掉了制服，一想到自己有可能被灭口，这刚满二十岁的小青年就害怕得浑身发抖。

“好了，没了！”格里诺敲烂最后一个酒桶。

韦尔吉纳扶着让勒努站上台阶。波勒克兰点燃火柴，随着金红色的火苗落地，地窖霎时间化作一片灼热的火海。

“不！”齐尔恐惧地喊道，“我不想死！天哪！求求你们放了我吧？”

“他是法国人。”韦尔吉纳听出他纯正的口音，人在遇到危难事总是会本能得求助于母语。

“那又怎么样？”格里诺无所谓地哼了一声。

波勒克兰站在门边，观察着外面的动静。

盖里克却心生怜悯，冒着危险冲回了着火的酒窖，麻利地割断齐尔身上的绳索，“看在你的几位同胞曾经帮助过我们的份上，赶紧逃命去吧，小子！”


	16. Chapter 16

“……这个小孩呢，他很聪明，七岁就胜过了所有的学者……”沙里贝尔慢条斯理地说，“……只可惜，他三十三岁的时候死了，有人出卖了他，而出卖了他的人也很快自杀了，于是，他留给我们的遗言便是……”

“……等待告密者的，是地狱里最深层的地狱。”阿代尔斐尔笑容满面地替他补完，“阿门。”

“你们竟敢耍我！”直到此时此刻，宪兵少校才听懂沙里贝尔的故事，他怒不可遏地举起枪，对准阿代尔斐尔的额头，他想打死这个讨厌的微笑青年，好让那油嘴滑舌的指挥家看清楚，他有的是办法把人脑袋里的东西挖出来。

但忽然响起的火警打断了他。副官急匆匆地推门进来，“指挥部失火了，外面全是烟，阁下，快带上防毒面具。”

“飞行员！”少校意识到大事不好，“去看看飞行员还在不在！”

就在他顾着寻找飞行员的时候，阿代尔斐尔与沙里贝尔趁机跑掉了。他们戴着防毒面具走到院子里，跳上一辆无人看守的吉普车，沙里贝尔坐在驾驶室里正要发动，车身却忽然倾斜，就像是陷在了泥地里。他俯身查看，映入视野的那张脸，属于世界上最令他讨厌的人。

“盖里克！”他用声音给了对方一记耳光，“你就不能看清楚再扎吗？”

“哎？”盖里克又惊又喜，“是你们？”

“瞧你干的好事！”格里诺也移动到了这边，“你就不知道留一辆车吗？”

“这下可好了，”波勒克兰摇头，自嘲而戏谑地吹了声口哨，“咱们只能用两条腿跟敌人赛跑了。”

“你们走吧，我留下掩护，”让勒努靠在吉普车的门上，他的衬衣布满皮带抽出的痕迹，像毛毛虫一样爬满他的肩膀与背部，一直延伸到流血的脚踝，“他们打伤了我的左臂，但右手还是好的，给我一把枪，我保证，一颗子弹都不会被浪费。”

“不！”阿代尔斐尔从车上跳下来，拽着他的袖子，“不可以！我们好不容易才把你救出来的。”

一时间，大家都看着韦尔吉纳，等待着中队长做决定。

“我答应过联队长，要把你们一个不少地全都带回去。”可现在没有交通工具，带着伤员逃亡只会拖慢所有人的步伐。

正当他决定留下来陪伴让勒努隐蔽，而命令其他人尽快突围时，指挥部的院墙外传来轮胎驶过路面的声音。

“大家快上车！”

是奥默里克，他带着努德内回来了，还有一辆卸空的运输卡车。

“这是真的罗恩格林降临！”阿代尔斐尔欢呼着，扶起让勒努的胳膊，与盖里克一起将他送上了车。

波勒克兰与格里诺一人一枪打死了院子门口的岗哨，木质的红白色小盒子倒下来，像一对量身定制的棺椁，正好收敛侵略者的尸骸。

韦尔吉纳握着地图，边境还有很长的一段路，德国人很快就能从别的地方调来车辆，论速度，这辆卡车是跑不过吉普与摩托的。

更糟糕的是，他们的头顶响起了飞机螺旋桨的声音，掀开车帘抬头望去，一架红色的单引擎飞机在半空中紧盯着他们。

“它会扔炸弹吗？”阿代尔斐尔稍微地抱紧了让勒努，有爱人在自己的身边，他倒不怎么特别怕死。

“那是‘鹳’式，侦察机，”让勒努在他的怀抱里摇头，“但它会把我们的方位报告给后面追来的德国人。”

“你们就不能把它打下来吗？”这飞机的涂装实在是太丑了！沙里贝尔对德国人的审美感到绝望。

不用他指挥，波勒克兰与格里诺早就端起枪，但步枪的火力从地面射击，要击毁空中飞翔的目标实在是太难，尝试无果后，他们决定将珍贵的子弹留给更需要的时候。

“我们这是在往哪开？”盖里克注意到，车驶离了通往边境检查站的路，正往山谷的深处开去。

“去机场，”努德内回答，“检查站那边肯定有埋伏等着我们，要离开这里只能从空中了。”

“你说的机场，是真正的那种吗？”盖里克望着车外荒凉的原野，这里怎么看都不像能驻扎一支空中联队的。

“是的，机库有飞机，”努德内说得很认真，不像是在开玩笑，“我亲眼看见的，从铁丝网外面，穿着修道士的衣服，他们只以为我是偶然路过。”

盖里克挠了挠头，“你确定是……有引擎的那种飞机？不是需要车拖的那种滑翔机吧？”

“确定，”努德内十分肯定地回答，“四个引擎呢。”

“那就是轰炸机，”盖里克觉得更加不可思议了，“我们来的时候也坐的是四个引擎的轰炸机，不会就是我们的那一架吧？”

“不可能，”让勒努清了清嗓子，咳出一口血，“我亲眼看见它坠毁了。”

“那会是什么飞机呢？”盖里克纳闷地看向中队长，“德国人有四个引擎的轰炸机吗？”

“理论上倒是有，”韦尔吉纳想了想，“但全都停在试飞场，从未在实战中见到过，更不可能出现在法国边境的荒野。”

答案很快就揭晓了。

隐藏在这山谷中的，是德军临时修建的实验机场，只有一个小队的空勤和提供服务的地勤驻扎在这里，负责守备的德军没料到会有人越过总部，到这地图上都没有标记的小机场来抢劫这架只有极少人会开的飞机，面对突如其来的袭击，他们象征性地抵抗了几回合，就乖乖地投了降。

“这到底是什么飞机？”解决完了敌人，盖里克兴奋地问。

它的轮廓和弧线美丽得就像一只静憩在水面的白鸟，就连品味挑剔的沙里贝尔也无法对它作出负面的评价。

“真漂亮。”阿代尔斐尔欣赏而向往地看着轰炸机散发着微光的银灰色蒙皮，“你过去开的就是这样的飞机吗？”他问让勒努。

“不是，”让勒努遗憾地说，“我从来没有见过这种飞机。”

“那你会开吗？”阿代尔斐尔从飞行员异色的眼睛里看出了否定的回答。

“我会，”韦尔吉纳走进驾驶室，“这是架美国飞机，B-17，空中堡垒。【1】去年我跟联队长去过弗吉尼亚，在兰格利机场，美国人向我们展示过这种飞机的特性，我知道该怎么使它飞起来，当然，”他坐在仪表盘前回头微笑，“也知道如何降落。”

随着发动机的轰鸣，机翼上的四组螺旋桨叶片在跑道上刮起了旋风，侦察机尾随而来，却不敢靠近这庞然大物，只能在远处盯梢。

“虽然有些不舒服，但您必须系上安全带，指挥家先生。”盖里克说着，已经替沙里贝尔扣上了搭扣，“待会儿到了高空，您还会需要这个面罩，天空可比阿尔卑斯的山顶还高，人到了那样的高处就会缺氧，缺氧的话人就会……”

“行了，我知道了，”沙里贝尔不耐烦地打断盖里克的絮絮叨叨，望着领航员一脸做错事的样子，忽然笑眯眯地挑起他的下巴，“别再叫我指挥家先生了，我又不是没有名字。”

在他们的不远处，格里诺旁若无人地躺在波勒克兰的腿上，望着“空中堡垒”里宽阔的空间和各种看起来新奇的设施，“这飞机看起来不赖，炮台尤其多，你想玩哪座都行了，波勒克兰。”

“除了腹部的那个圆球，”波勒克兰以一种不详的预感盯着机腹球型炮塔的入口，“那看起来就是个绞肉机。”【2】

两位修道士并着膝盖，坐在飞机的尾部，努德内靠着奥默里克的肩，湖绿色的眼睛里充满了歉意。

“对不起，奥默里克，这下连你也被卷进来了。”

“没关系，努德内，”奥默里克的微笑平和而宽慰，“我立誓成为神的仆人，不管去往何方，都是行走在他的国度里，不管以什么方式，我所做的，都是神圣的事工。”

迎着法兰西春天的阵风，飞机像一只自由的灰色大雁，鸣叫着离开了跑道。阿代尔斐尔揉着疼痛的耳朵，有那么几秒钟，他以为自己要聋了。

让勒努微笑着看着他，“你还想当飞行员吗？”

“当然。”阿代尔斐尔坚决地点头，望着心上人美丽而特别的异色眼睛，“而且，”他从口袋里掏出那条绿色的白圆点领巾，声音在他将这块小布递过去的时候变得不可抑制地颤抖，“有件事情，我一直都想告诉你。”

让勒努接过来，看了眼，又退了回去，“现在还不是时候。”

“那什么时候才是？”阿代尔斐尔咬着唇问，他已经等待了太久，就只怕自己是一厢情愿。

“等这场战争结束，当这条领巾已经用不上的时候，你穿着庆祝胜利的空军礼服，到那时再来告诉我。”让勒努含义深邃地望着他。

“好的，”阿代尔斐尔将那条绿领巾重新塞进胸前的口袋里，他明白自己已经无须再说什么了，“我们一言为定！”

他们的手指勾在一起。而德国人的高射炮也同时就位。

“快，给我把它打下来！”宪兵少校命令道。

“是，长官。”齐尔慌慌张张地瞄准，子弹擦过“空中堡垒”的银色机翼，一发也没有打中。

“你往哪打？”少校给了他一耳光，“给我瞄准了再放枪！”

齐尔畏畏缩缩地点头，这一巴掌却使他有了另外的想法。他被征召入伍时，原本是报着保卫祖国的决心穿上军装，可谁知法国那么早就投降了，而他们也被卖给了德国人成为帮凶。一直以来，齐尔都没有思考过，作为一名军人，除了服从命令之外，自己还能怎么样。直到素不相识的英国人放过了他，就因为他的法国同胞中仍有勇敢无畏的反抗者。

如果说有什么瞬间改变了齐尔的一生，那毫无疑问就是这一刻。

年轻的高炮手重新调整了射击角度，却不是对准银色的“空中堡垒”，而是将炮弹射向了跟在美国轰炸机尾部飞行的红色侦察机。

只见空中一团火光，红“鹳”在山谷之上炸裂成无数拖曳着黑烟的碎片，而银色的大雁毫发无损，正向着远方越飞越高。

“对不起，长官，它们飞得太近了！”齐尔装作害怕地捂着头哆嗦，心里却乐开了花。

少校望着草地上散落的火星，就仿佛看到了自己支离破碎的前程，还有等待着他的前线的炮火与硝烟，他缓缓地摘下军帽，完全忘记了要去责怪谁或是惩罚谁。

在齐尔偷偷透过指缝的目光注视下，银色的“空中堡垒”平展着双翼，像回到乐园的天使一样隐没在蔚蓝的苍穹中。

好了，亲爱的朋友们，这就是故事的结局了。

聪明的你一定会问，此时“珍珠港”事件尚未发生，美国还没有加入世界大战，德军的机场里又怎么会停着一架B-17呢？

别忘了，我说过的，这是一个跟圆桌骑士们的冒险一样真实的故事。所以，既然亚瑟王能在那个命中注定的日子里拔出插在石缝里的宝剑，那么这个故事的主人公们也就同样能够在巴黎的春天里寻到等待着他们启航的“空中堡垒”。

【1】此处致敬。电影白天拍摄用的飞机是B-17。

【2】波勒克兰的直觉是对的，这个球里面死了人都经常拿不出来，只能用高压水龙头冲。


End file.
